How Far Will It Go
by xxFreesiaxx
Summary: AN Just an idea I got once. Most of it is fairly rough, and not thought out as well as I would have liked. But the plot is interesting.
1. Chapter 1

How Far Will It Go?

* * *

Disclaimer! I am sad to report that Twilight does not belong to me, nor do any of its sensational characters. Although wouldn't it be fantastic to have an Edward? The person that created and owns Twilight is the extremely talented Stephenie Meyer!

A/N OK this is my first ever fic, so could you guys maybe spare me all the harsh brutality. Even if this is the crappiest piece of words formed together on the face of this planet at least, attempt to break it to me gently. Ok I am going to stop typing this sad excuse for an authors note and start the fic!

"Bella, it's not that difficult. All you have to do is set up your bat and swing hard." Edward patiently explained to me.

It was a beautiful cloudless afternoon and Edward had suggested that we spend a nice quiet relaxing day at our meadow. Little did I know what that "quiet" and "relaxing" would entail him attempting to teach me Americas favourite pastime and coincidently his as well.

So far things weren't running too smoothly, he must have pitched me a thousand balls and I must have hit 5 or some other embarrassingly low number.

"Ok, I'm going to pitch you one more, and then I promise we can go". He told me as he wound up as his arm, and let the ball fly towards me.

I honestly tried to hit it, but when I swung the bat, I ended up swinging my whole body around and landing in a heap on the grass. Even from where I was sitting, I could hear Edwards soft low chuckle that I could tell he was trying to keep to himself but was having an awfully hard time doing so. All I could really do was sit on the ground and glare at him for everything I was worth, and wait for him to come help me up. I couldn't wait the 2 more weeks until I could get this raggedy cast off. But until then, I was pretty much depending on Edward to get me from point a to point b.

In a blink of an eye though he was by my side and scooping me up into his strong marble arms. He just stood with me for a moment, cradling me against his cool yet so comforting chest.

"I don't think baseball is my strong point". I stated, breaking the beautiful silence between us.

"Yes your right. I don't believe it is". he softly laughed into my ear. "I think we had better start back. Charlies plane will be getting in soon, he might worry if his daughter isn't there to greet him when he gets home" he said as he gently placed me back on my feet.

I groaned. These past 5 days had been absolute bliss. Charlie was called out of town for a police conference of some sort. So I had, had the house to myself for five days. Of course, I hadn't actually spent them there. As soon as Charlies plane was in the air, I was sitting in the cool passenger seat of Edwards Volvo speeding towards his home, that would actually be my new home too, at least for the next 5 days. Those days had been wonderful. Edward had some magical surprise for me everyday. And it seemed to me that, we had become a lot more comfortable with one another over my brief stay. Maybe it was the fact that he was in his natural surroundings, or we spent more time together then usual, if that's possible. But all I know is that each of us had let down our barriers. "I don't think Charlie will mind if I am a little bit late. Maybe we could just walk back to the car". I suggested, completely dreading that twisted sensation I got in my stomach every time he ran with me.

"Oh Bella" he sighed and shook his head. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" he asked me teasingly.

"Well hopefully you will walk with me calmly to your car. And then drive me home at a normal speed." I replied dryly knowing full well that in a matter of seconds he was going swing me on to his back and then run to his car at quite an alarming speed. And then proceed to drive me home at an even more alarming speed. This was just how things were, and to be completely honest about it. I wouldn't change a thing.

A/N- Please review, if you think i should continue with this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ob-La-Di ,Ob-La-Da……Life Goes On

Disclaimer- Nope, its not mine, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N- Thank you so much to all the lovely people who reviewed! It meant a lot. I think now I am going to continue until I run out of ideas. I was listening to the Beatles when I wrote this you can probably tell eh?

_"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da,  
" Life goes on bra,  
" La, La, La, La,  
" Life goes on"_

I just couldn't hold in my laughter. I had never in all the time Edward and I had spent together seen him this laidback and carefree. As he was right now sitting beside me in his Volvo singing along to his favourite Beatles song on the radio as we sped down the highway on our way to my house. But something about how oblivious he was acting was upsetting me. We were in the final week of junior year. Next year would be the final year for us at Forks High School. What was going to happen to us?

"So", I interrupted his performance. "I was wondering about something."

He arched his eyebrows in curiosity at me "yes?"

"After senior year", I started, "where will your family go? Are you all planning on going to college again or are you going to move and start over somewhere else?" I was now on a full blown rant. "Are you just going to leave me here after high school, and find some other human girl at the next place you go or what?" My temper was rising and the worst part about it was I knew what I was saying was completely untrue and not fair to Edward who had done absolutely nothing to deserve any of this. But I just couldn''t stop myself. I had been thinking about this ever since being released from the hospital in Phoenix. Edward was completely dead set against transforming me, and it seemed every time I brought it up his conviction only grew stronger.

From the look on Edwards face I could tell I had really hurt him with my words. But we couldn't go on like this, Edward had to realize that although he may have all the time in the world I didn''t. I was going to have to be strong in order to win this conversation, I just couldn't think about the toll my words were taking on him, not now.

Suddenly the look on Edwards face turned to rage. I had only ever seen this face once, the first time he laid eyes on James. I had never in my wildest dreams thought Edward would look at me like that. "Bella how could you say that? How could you even think that?" he bellowed at me never even taking his angry eyes off the road.

All of my newfound confidence and strength seemed to leave my body as I shrunk into my leather seat. Edward remained silent for quite sometime after his outburst. After awhile he looked at me and I thought he was going to say something but then I realized that we were at my house. Normally Edward would have opened my door for me and walked me to my doorstep, and wink at me and be waiting in my bedroom by the time I got up the stairs. Not tonight though.  
" Goodnight Isabella" Edward said coldly.

At that moment I wished I could take everything I had just said back. But I told myself no. If I ever was going to win this never ending argument I had to have some willpower. So without saying a word l nodded my head and got out of the car and walked into my house.

I went into the kitchen looking for comfort food. If things with Edward were going to be like this then I was definitely going to need some emotional support from Ben and Jerry. When I got to the kitchen I found Charlie sitting at the table with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen over the age of 35, she had short cropped red hair and extraordinarily pale skin, so pale in fact that she looked translucent in the light. But the thing that made my heart almost stop were her eyes they were extremely dark and there was a hint of crimson around her pupils. Then I realized the woman sitting next to my father was undoubtedly a vampire. And by the hint of red in her eyes I sincerely doubted she was a vegetarian.

A/N- Ok, so please review tell me what you think is going to happen, because I need some inspiration! I know this one is short but I had to use because I needed to set up the plot. (does that even make sense) Anyway I pinkie swear next chapter will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hey Roomy!

A/N- Thank you to my marvellous reviewers who reviewed last chapter! In this chapter all questions will be answered. I am thinking about writing the next one from Edwards PoV, because its going to start getting confusing and that might straighten things out. Also it might make me less confused as well! So tell me what you think. Ok here''s chapter 3.

"Hey Bells!" my Dad said looking nervous and guilty at the same time.

"H-hi Dad" I choked out trying to sound normal and not like I was 2 feet away from a blood thirsty vampire. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh" he said as if he were somehow hoping that I would be completely fail to take notice of the gorgeous redhead sitting beside him. "This is Audrey Kendall she's a fellow officer I met down at the conference. She is going to be starting at the station tomorrow. They didn''t have a place to stay, so I said that they could stay here until they got their own place" he explained sounding guilty.

One word seemed to stick out farther than the others to me. **They** as in plural, more than one. "Who's they?" I asked my voice about 2 octaves higher than normal.

"My daughter Cecile and I" Audrey spoke for the first time. Her voice had the same smooth melodic rhythm that I had grown so used to after spending so much time with Edward and his family. It seemed to me like she didn''t pose a threat. In fact she seemed quite friendly, but I just couldn''t stop going back to how dark her eyes were.

Right now a mixture of feelings were running through me. Relief that Charlie seemed unharmed and unknowing as ever. Anger at Charlie that he seemed to think that it was alright to invite 2 vampires to stay in a 2 bedroom house. And lastly fear. Even though I make a show of being fearless in front of Edward, I really am shaking inside every time someone brings up the James incident.

All of a sudden the most beautiful angel waltzed into the kitchen, this girl would make Rosalie look average. "Did I hear someone mention my name?" the angel innocently asked. Her voice was as smooth as soft serve ice cream and could probably charm a snake into a basket.

I was pretty used to inhumanly gorgeous people and had gotten fairly good at being good-natured and just zoning them out. But there was absolutely no ignoring this girl. She was the type of girl, who when she walked into a every eye would be on her. There was no denying the fact that I was jealous, she was the exact opposite of me in everyway.

She had long waist length flaxen coloured hair that rolled down her back in waves. Her legs practically went up to her chin. Her eyes like her mother were dark, with a tinge of crimson. The only word that could sum her up was perfect.

"Yes, darling" her mother cooed in reply. "Charlie was just introducing me to his lovely daughter Bella, come say hello."

For the first time her gaze met mine, her perfect lips broke into a smile as she walked over to and extended her hand to me. Surprisingly though her hand was warm, not the freezing cold hat I had grown accustomed to. "Hello Bella, I'm Cecile. I guess we're going to be roommates for awhile huh?" she said her eyes doing the same smouldering thing that the Cullen's always used to do to calm me down.

What? Roommates? Now that I think of it, it must seem completely logical to Charlie that I share my room with her. He probably thinks he is letting me have one big long sleepover, instead of shoving me into close quarters with a human-eating vampire. "Uh. Yeah I guess" I replied trying to sound ok with it.

" I think you two are going to be great friends"" Audrey chimed in. ""And Bella, since Cecile is starting school here tomorrow do you think you could show her around?"" she asked sweetly.

""Sure. So where will **you** be sleeping?" I asked, hoping against all hopes that she and Charlie didn't have a thing. Not that I have anything against vampire/human relationships, it just works better when its vampire/vampire as I have tried to point out to Edward numerous amounts of times.

"I'll be on the couch" she said as if I was stupid to think otherwise, which gave me a reassuring feeling that nothing but friendship would bloom.

"Well, okay then. I think I'm going to head up to bed now." I said kind of in a haze.

" Yeah, I think I better turn in too. I don't want to fall asleep at school" Ugh yeah right! I sincerely doubted that **she** would get any shut eye during first period english..

I turned and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, as I went up I could here the almost inaudible ballerina footsteps of Cecile behind me. When we got to my room, I was surprised to find a mattress on my floor beside two gigantic pieces of Louis Vuitton luggage that took up all the floor space. As I was wondering the best possible route to my dresser Cecile began to dig through one of her suitcases. She hauled out a pair of pyjamas and her toiletries bag.

"Where's the bathroom ?" she asked.

"Right at the top of the stairs to your left" I politely directed.

She nodded and left the room. It was then that the realization hit, that I was roommates with a vampire who was pretending to be a human. It was quite obvious that Audrey and Cecile thought that both Charlie and I were clueless about their vampire status. I was also wondering if Alice had foreseen their coming and that they were to be my new houseguests

Also how Edward hadn''t been able to smell or hear them when he dropped me off? I mean I knew he was angry at me, but certainly not angry enough to send me into a house with 2 human eating vampires inside it.

"The bathrooms free" Cecile said as she re- entered the room breaking my train of thought.

"Ok" I nodded, and grabbed my own necessities and headed for the door.

I came back 5 minutes later after changing into my pjs and brushing my teeth, to find all the lights turned off and Cecile already in her bed.

I shrugged and tried to make it to my bed without inflicting an injury upon myself. Once in bed, I pulled the blankets up to my chin and buried my head in my pillow. Trying not to think about the fact that this female vampire was just going to sit in my room and watch me sleep, not to mention hear intimate details of my life courtesy of that nasty habit of mine called sleep talking.

"Goodnight Bella, see you in the morning for school" Cecile's voice came out of nowhere. It sounded sincere and quite friendly.

" Goodnight Cecile, see you" I replied back sounding just as friendly and open. Maybe these 2 vampires meant no harm. Maybe they were looking for a new start. I decided right then and there that I was going attempt to befriend this beautiful girl.

A/N Next chapter will be Cecile's first day at Forks High School and the Cullens reactions. I will try to post as soon as I can. Please review if you have any ideas, they really help!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Only Him

Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, I just like to pretend I do, in my head but pay me no mind.

A/N- Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers. This chapter I have decided will be from Cecile/Bella/ PoV and maybe some of the other Cullen's if I think it will work. So I have nothing left to say which is sad because I love author notes but oh well. Here is chapter 4.

Bella PoV.

"Hey… uh Bella I think you should probably get up now" I heard a girls voice say sounding slightly uncomfortable. Huh? Who the heck was in my room? And more importantly where was Edward?

"Ugh" I grunted in reply as I tried to open my eyes even though I had no motivation whatsoever to do so. Finally after about a 30 second struggle with my eyelids I managed to pry them both open. It was right then that I remembered who the girl was, in my room and why Edward wasn't there. I was slightly depressed at each of these thoughts.

I sat up groggily and looked around my room. My eyes focused in on Cecile standing by the door looking like she just came home from the spa and wearing some _I-just-threw-this-on-doesn't-it_-_look-great-on-me?_ outfit and what looked to be a designer backpack draped over her shoulder.. "We, should probably leave soon huh?" she asked.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. Oh crap! It was 8:08 and school started in 22 minutes, I seriously had to hurry if I wanted to shower. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed some jeans and ablue v-neck sweater and my toiletries and ran out of my room past Cecile and to the bathroom. I was quite surprised that my face didn't make contact with the floor once during my scramble to the bathroom.

Cecile PoV.

I chuckled to myself. Humans were usually extremely comical in the morning, always running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

My stomach was behaving quite strangely this morning. It felt all fluttery and my head felt light too, I wondered what could possibly be wrong with me?

Him. He was what was wrong with me. He and only he alone could make me get that feeling in my stomach and make my head float above the clouds. I hadn't seen him for 71 years and 2 weeks and 3 days. I remember how we met. I was still human and newly 16, and it was the year of 1934 on a grey November afternoon in Nashville, Tennessee at the country fair. He was working there running the ferris wheel. He was wearing what would be my favourite shirt of his, it was a really dark blue, the colour of my eyes at the time. The first time I saw him my jaw practically dropped to the ground. It was right then that I decided I was going to make myself matter to that handsome teenager. And after all these years that was still what I wanted most and would do anything to have.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go" said a flustered Bella, as she walked into the room and grabbed her schoolbag. I smiled I was kind of starting to like this human girl. She was undoubtedly pretty, beautiful in fact, but I don't think she even realized. She reminded me of myself when I was a human. I can faintly remember that I had some troubles walking without stumbling as well, but I had yet to actually see her make contact with the ground.

"Sure" I replied trying to make my voice sound friendly and cheerful. I didn't want her to suspect anything strange or awkward about me, although I doubt she would even believe me if I told her what Audrey and I were. She has absolutely no idea who or what for that matter her houseguests are.

She nodded and walked out of the room and swiftly down the stairs. She made her what would have been graceful exit end, as she tripped over the last stair. I had to stick my fist in my mouth just to muffle my laughter.

She got up brushed herself off, whirled around and shot me a quick glare, then walked out the front door.

I followed soundlessly out to the front drive and then stopped short. We were going to school in that…. _thing_? Bella was getting into the driver seat of a huge red truck that looked like it was older than me, even though it was probably made in the 50's. I had seen it last night, but had just assumed it belonged to the neighbours, I suppose looking back on that, that it was just wishful thinking. There wasn't anything I wouldn't give at that moment to have my Sunfire. Sadly though I had to leave my precious at home because Audrey says it supposedly draws too much attention. So I sighed a huge sigh and got in the passenger seat of the thing. I just couldn't bring myself to call it a truck let alone an automobile.

It was a quiet 5 minute ride to the high school. I was partially shocked when I saw the place. It didn't even look like a school, it was like a bunch of cute little buildings all nestled near one another. I kind of liked it, it made me feel secure and safe, even though me just being here was really making it dangerous.

I opened my door and got out. My eyes scanned the parking lot. They focused in on the Volvo that had just pulled in. It was him! My mind still couldn't comprehend that after 71 years of searching I had finally found my love.

When he got out I noticed he was with 4 other vampires. But I paid them no attention. My eyes physically couldn't leave him. Then I heard a slam and my attention was diverted. I looked around to see Bella getting out of the **thing **and glaring in the same direction that I had just been gazing ardently at seconds ago. I wanted to ask what was wrong with her, but decided to give her a friendly grin instead. Then I looked back at the group of vampires who were now making their way gracefully toward Bella and I. All of their faces seemed to be void of all emotion.

Rosalie PoV.

Who the hell is that? Emmett better keep his eyes on the ground if he wants his body to stay intact.

Alice PoV.

What is a strange vampire doing with Bella? And why didn't I see her coming?She'd better not have hurt her in anyway, because if she does I am going to stomp on her pretty face with my new shoes!

Jasper PoV.

Holy crap! Who is that? She seems nervous. Well I guess I would be too, because if she lays a hand on Bella she's going to have to deal with 7 very angry vampires. In fact Alice right now, looks as if she might explode.

Cecile PoV

They had finally reached Bella and I and were now standing right in front of us. I could now see their faces nowand they all looked quite angry. Except for my darling. His face was covered in shock and his golden eyes were wide.

I slowly reached my hand out and stroked his face. "Hello darling" I whispered.

A/N- So thats chapter 4. Please review it really keeps me going. PLEASE! Yes, I know am desperate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N- This chapter took soo long because I had to copy and paste it to a different word processor document thingee and I kept deleting it by mistake so I rewrote this like 6 times. Thanks to my reviewers you are all darlings! I am also dreadfully sorry for that awful cliff-hanger I left. But you must understand it had to be done.

Cecile PoV

Only 5 seconds after I spoke, I heard a huge bang and then I _felt_ it. I was caught off guard and toppled over backwards in surprise bringing Bella down with me in the process. I looked up to see who had hit me.

Staring down at me was a gorgeous yet malicious looking blonde. "Who the hell do you think you are touching _my_ husband?" she asked angrily.

Husband? No, it couldn't be possible not now that after all those years of searching I had finally found him. We had promised each other the last time we met that we would never love another for as long as we lived. I had kept that promise. It was quite evident though, Emmett had not. I was completely speechless. All I could do was sit and look at the 5 beautiful faces who were staring down at me with a mixture of fear, anger, and disbelief on their faces.

The only thing that broke our intense gaze was something squirming beneath me. I then realized that when I fell I'd landed on top of Bella's abdomen. I quickly stood to help her, but the bronze coloured haired oneof the group beat me to it. He gently picked her up and quickly stood her on her feet gazing at her for a moment sadly before turning away. Bella on the other hand slit her eyes at him and then quickly fixed them on the ground.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the honey coloured haired one of the group broke the awful silence that had been engulfing us all. "I think we should all sit down and talk about what just happened."

The gorgeous blonde scowled at him "I really don't think that's necessary Jasper" she said, "to be in the company of her any longer than required" she finished, sneering at me.

"Well Rose, I don't really care what you think because we need to figure this mess out whether you want to or not" the distressingly handsome bronze haired one who'd helped Bella spat out.

Finally Emmett spoke for the first time "I agree with Jasper and Edward. Let's skip today and meet in the clearing to sort this out ok? And Edward, you should call Carlisle and Esme and ask them to meet us there, we are only going through this once" his voice was completely lacking a tone that I could decipher to help identify his emotions.

They all nodded even his supposed wife and walked wordlessly back to their car. All except for the one named Edward, he stayed behind with me and Bella. "You go with the rest of them, I'll go with her. I don't want you alone with her for a second longer" his tone was protective,the same tone Emmett used to use with me long ago. Even though in this particular circumstance, I was what he was protecting her from.

"No Edward! Stop treating me like I'm 3 years old! She practically yelled at him. It was then that I realized that Bella and him had a relationship and that Bella seemed to know what we were! I couldn't believe that just this very morning I was thinking how clueless she and her father were to Audrey's and I, vampirism. I instantly felt a surge of admiration for Bella, it must've taken a lot of nerve to have kept her cool when she arrived home and found 2 strange vampires there.

He sighed, defeated and turned to walk towards his car. As he was leaving I heard him mumble "then stop acting like one" under his breath. I smiled, those two reminded me of Emmett and I. He always thought it was his job and his alone to keep me safe. Bella just stood there for a moment and watched him depart, I walked back to the **thing** and got in the passenger side and waited. Seconds later Bella clambered in beside meand started the engine.

The Volvo was waiting for us at theexit of the parking lot. Once we were behind them, they pulled straight on to the highway. We'd been following them for 5 minutes in complete silence when she finally spoke, "so what's the deal with you and Emmett?" she asked.

I chuckled softly, I appreciated bluntness. I was really starting to consider Bella as my friend. Even though we had only exchanged a couple of words. "You do realize that they can hear our entire conversation right?' I asked. She would have to wait to find out about my past with everyone else. Because I was only going to go over it once. Sometimes it hurt too much just to talk about it, especially now that I knew he'd moved on with someone other than me.

"Oh right" she answered and blushed, embarrassed.

The rest of the ride went by in a comfortable silence. I was perfectly content watching the completely green scenery fly by. Finally the Volvo pulled over on to the side of the road. Bella pulled the **thing** in behind it and quickly got out. I did the same, and we walked together towards the cluster they had formed near the edge of the forest. Once we joined them Edward reached out for Bella, but she quickly moved out of his reach.

He sighed angrily. "Bella, I know you're mad at me. I am upset at you too. But you have to get there someway." he said coldly.

Bella just looked at him speechless.

Then Emmett stepped forward. "I'll take her Ed, don't worry about it." he bent down and scooped her up. Even though I knew it would take her hours at human pace, I felt insanely jealous of Bella and all my kind thoughts of her began to evaporate.Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he glowered at Emmett and told everyone to follow him and ran into the forest at an alarming speed.

Everyone else including myself nodded and ran in after him. Normally I enjoyed running, but not today. I was right behind Emmett and Emmett's wife Rosalie was right behind me. I could tell she was extremely displeased that I was so close to him because every once in a while she would kick the back of my leg. I chose to ignore her though and try to make the best of my run.

When we reached the clearing,sitting on the ground waiting for us was Edward and 2 other vampires who looked to be in their early to mid twenties. Emmett walked over to the small group and placed Bella down beside Edward. Bella didn't move or say anything, but I thought I saw a hint of joy in her eyes. In fact I could tell both of them were secretly pleased to be close to one another, even thoughat the moment they were inafight.

The rest of us joined them on the ground. The older male vampire with blonde hair began to speak "so what's this all about?" he questioned no one in particular.

"I'll tell you what it's all about Carlisle! That girl touched my HUSBAND!" Rosalie burst out, pointing an accusing finger at me.

The man named Carlisle looked at me curiously "is that true?'

I nodded my head and said nothing. There was absolutely no point explaining myself to this clan.

He said nothing for a moment. "Well I think we should all introduce ourselves before we discuss this any further." he looked at me "I'm Carlisle Cullen and you are?" he asked politley.

"Cecile Kendall" I replied quietly.

Thefemale oldervampire beside him extended her hand for me to shake "I'm his wife Esme, it's nice to meet you Cecile" .

"You too" I murmured as I shook her hand. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie glaring at us, but I paid her no mind.

After that I was introduced to Alice and Jasper who were also married, and Edward who had been going out with Bella for a couple of months. They explained their way of living to me. And how they hunted animals instead of humans. I hadn't known there was another way to live. I admired their strength at being able to abstain from humans.They then told me much about their past and how they had previously lived in Alaska before moving to Forks.

I reluctantly admitted that I still hunted humans with my "mother" Audrey. But that I went on to say that I hadn't known there was another way, and was going to change my lifestyle. They all seemed pleased with my answer except for Rosalie who pretended she wasn't even listening.

They all took turns asking me questions except for Emmett and Rosalie who both remained silent.

"Why were you with Bella" Edward asked, his toneextremely protective.

"Audrey my mother and I were in Seattle. We were on our way to Forks but had stopped there for a police conference because Audrey works as a cop. We met Charlie, Bella's father there and he offered us a place to stay in Forks.We of course agreed because we figured it would help us blend in more in a town this small if we were houseguests of their police chief. I didn't even know Charlie had a daughter until she came home the day we got there" I explained to Edward, who'd visibly relaxed after he knew for certain that I meant know harm to hisBella.

"Why were you on your way to Forks?" Bella asked.

"Emmett" was all I said. I would go to the end of the earth and back for Emmett.

Rosalie tensed and her glare grew more pronounced but I chose to focus my attention somewhere else. On him. He was looking away from me, but I could see his eyes, they were sad looking, normally they contained love or joy, but not now. All they contained now was sorrow.

We all sat still for a moment before Esme spoke "how do you and Emmett know each other" she asked kindly.

At this I glanced at Emmett who was now gazing intently upon my face. "Well-" I began.

"Let me" Emmett said cutting me off.

I was surprised, but agreed nevertheless.

Emmett PoV

I couldn't believe she was here, my beautiful Cecile. I had no idea she'd met the same fate as me. I thought she had died a natural death long ago. And even though I was married and loved Rose I still felt guilty, for being with someone else other than Cecile.

They were all waiting for me to start, I saw Rosalie growing impatient. So I began, my voice a whisper "Cecile and I met when we were both still human in 1934, a year before I was changed. We met at a fair in Nashville, Tennessee. I was working there at the time. She was 16 and I was 19. We fell in love. We went steady for a year, then one day I went out for a hike in the mountains and was attacked by a bear. And, well you all know the rest" I finshed, a weak smile on my lips.

I really didn't know what to do. Cecile and I had promised that we would love only each other for always. But hadn't Rosalie and I promised that 4 times to each other on all our wedding days?

Everyone was silent after that. We just sat therelost in thought.

Edward PoV

I pitied Emmett's situation. I truly did. But the whole time he was speaking all I could concentrate on was Bella. I'd missed her last night. It had felt strange not being in her room, not holding her, not humming her, ourlullaby to make her sleep. I just couldn't believe the words she'd said. I mean, I knew she wanted me to change her but I didn't know how much time and anger was stored under that subject for her. We needed to discuss this further.

I bent my head down to Bella's ear "Let's go for a walk" I suggested. I hid my smile when she shivered at my breath in her ear. I loved how she reacted to me.

She nodded. I got up and offered her my hand, took it and stood but I didn't give her's back. We walked away from the group and into the woods. Once we were out of my family's and Cecile's earshot I began to speak. "I missed you".

She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile made my breath catch, even though breathing wasn't quite necessary. "Edward I'm so sorry. It's just that I love you so much and--"

I put my finger to her mouth "shh, I know" I told her."But is that really what you want? To live in eternal darkness?" I asked not quite sure she had considered it fully.

"Yes, if I get to live in eternal darkness with you" she whispered.

I pulled her into a tight embrace, and she buried her face into my chest. "I don't know if I can take all this away from you Bella" I murmured into her hair.

She pulled away, I kicked myself internally for ruining that moment. "But Edward, I can't do this without you! she said to me a tear forming in the corner of her eye

"Do what?' I questioned, genuinely puzzled.

"Life! Edward, I can't just move on like you want me to Edward. You know I can't."

And I did know. I couldn't live on without her either. I turned into an absolute mess just being seperated from her for one night, knowing she was angry with me. It took me awhile to reply, and when I did it came out in a whisper "ok". And with that being said I pulled her back into my arms.

A/N- Sorry if that was kind of boring, it just had to be done. Next chapter will have way more fluff, seeing as this chapter had practically none. Oh and I need a beta really bad! Contact me if you can help! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, the extremely talented Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N- Thank you to all my reviewers! I am glad it set your hearts at ease, knowing that Cecile is not after Edward. In this chapter you get to understand a lot more about Rosalie, who is my favorite female Twilight character. Brief recap- Edward just caved in to changing Bella.

Edward PoV

"Do you seriously mean that, Edward?" she asked, her eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"Why would I say something I didn't mean?" I questioned her teasingly. To be completely honest, I couldn't believe I agreed. But it was something in those deep soulful brown eyes of hers that made me. Fear. Fear of life. How could I leave her knowing she'd always be fearful, of what life would bring her. I had to protect her from the harsh reality of mortality. Forever.

Bella threw herself back into my arms. I laughed joyfully and held her close like I never wanted to let her go. After a few minutes of just holding one another, I pulled away slightly smiling down at her beautiful face. I then proceeded to cover her warm pink lips with my cold ones. I smiled against her lips as I heard her heart begin to slow. I gradually pulled away, and grinned at her. "I am going to miss having that effect on you though, it can sometimes be quite useful" I teased, winking at her.

She threw me a mock glare and then her face softened "I don't think I'll ever not be effected by you Edward" she whispered as she slid back into my embrace. Her words gladdened my heart a great deal.

I let all of her go except for her hand. "Let's go tell everybody our news" I suggested. She nodded eagerly and I began to lead her back to the clearing.

Rosalie PoV

I just couldn't fathom anybody doing what she is doing now. That little witch! She has the social graces of a tree stump! Just waltzing in here thinking she can take people's husbands.

And Emmett! I don't want to even get started on him. From the expression on his face I can tell he's confused. But why? He has absolutely no reason to be confused! All he has to do is kick _her _to the curb and everything can go back to normal. Now everybody is sitting thinking over the situation, or at least that's what Carlisle told us all to do. Except all Cecile is doing is gazing longingly at something that doesn't belong to her!

Suddenly everybody's heads snapped up, and we all looked at the opening to the forest, I could smell it was Edward and Bella and I could here her soft laugh and Edwards low chuckle from where I was sitting next to Emmett.

Contrary to what everybody thinks. I really don't hate Bella. I'm just jealous of her natural beauty, her ability to make friends quickly, and most of all her humanity. In fact lately, I've found her and I to be growing closer. It's just because she's too damn nice! I mean, no one cannot like that girl. Of course I am slightly angered that she brought that vile creature to school with her. I can barely bring myself to say her name, let alone think it.

I guess it's just hard to believe that Emmett had loved someone other than me. Especially someone that sickeningly beautiful. I may be vain, but I know when a girl is prettier than me, and this girl is. But I'm trying not worry about that, because as much as I am vain Emmett is not and I know he loves me despite my extremely few and far between flaws.

Edward and Bella are drawing closer to our group. I am glad to see that they both have smiles on their faces. Edward has been horrible to live ever since he dropped Bella at home last night. All he did was walk around and smash things. Men. Totally unproductive.

"Guess WHAT?" Bella squealed as they reached our sitting circle.

"What?" Alice asked just as enthusiastic as Bella herself.

"Edward said yes" she yelled, as Alice pulled her into a bone crushing hug. They began to jump around and squeal. I laughed and got up to join them and gave Bella a warm smile as my way of welcoming her to the coven.

After we calmed down, Emmett stood up and gave Bella a bear hug and playfully ruffled her hair as a sort of big brother gesture. I smiled at this, I used to be jealous of Bella's friendship with Emmett but not anymore, I actually now considered her a sister myself.

I walked over to where Edward was standing with Carlisle and Esme who had just finished congratulating him and were now making plans for Bella's transformation. I pulled him into a hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at me. His face was covered in pure joy. I really had to admit, Bella had breathed life into him, she woke him up from the dull etenity he'd been living.

"Happy?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

His already existent grin widened as he answered "insanely". He looked over my shoulder and sighed a lovestruck sigh. I turned around and saw Bella and Jasper laughing together at something _she _was saying.

I scowled and let out a small growl, I was not going to let _her _steal away my family, especially not my husband. In a flash I was in front of Bella and Jasper, facing Cecile. "Keep away from my family" I hissed at her.

I then felt a calming hand I recognized as Jasper's on my shoulder. "Rose, calm down we were just talking to her. Don't worry about anything. We're your family and we always will be" he soothed me. As nice as this was I couldn't help wishing it was Emmett reasurring me instead of Jasper.

By this time everybody had gathered around. Emmett was looking at me angrily. I couldn't believe he was angry at me! He has absolutely no right. It's not like my ex-lover came back. Bella because she's human hadn't heard what I'd said and had kind of missed what happened came to stand in front of me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" her sweet innocent voice asked.

I smiled at her, it wasn't her fault Cecile had come. "Her" was all I said though.

For what seemed like the first time in ages Emmett spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

My mouth dropped in shock. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with him? I didn't even deign to answer, I grabbed and Alice's and Bella's arms and began to walk away. I was plannning as soon as we got out of earshot to go on two complete bloody rants about Cecile and my husband.

Then I felt a tug coming from my right side where I was holding Bella's arm. I turned around to see Cecile taking hold of Bella's other hand. I growled at her, "let go" I said my voice sounding surprisingly deadly even to myself.

"No, Bella's _my_ friend" she said her tone matching mine.

"Well she's my sister" I rebuked.

"No, she's not."

"She's close enough" I said as I began to pull harder on Bella's arm.

Cecile began to pull as well. "Stop" Bella screeched, but both me and Cecile paid her no mind. The only that ended our game of tug-o-war was Edward. As soon as he saw that Bella was in any kind of distress, he yanked her out ofour grasp and pulled her into his own arms in one fluid motion.

Before Edward couldscold Cecile or I though, Carlisle cleared his throat asking for our attention. "I think it would be best if Cecile and her mother were to move in with us for the time being." Was he kidding me? Did he not see what just happened? "I mean no offense, but I don't think it's a good idea for you Cecile and your mother to live alone with Bella and her father." At this I saw Edward nod his head vigorously, and Cecile nod her's respectfully.

"It's settled then, Cecile and her mother will move in with us tonight. And Bella, Edward and I were talking and we think it's best we wait the 2 months 'till school is out to change you, that way you can have the summer to grow accustomed to your vampire self." Bella smiled when he said this. I was excited toothat she was finallygoing to become one of us.

"Alright well how about, now we all go back to the house for some quiet time?" he asked hopefully, putting emphasis on the word _quiet_.

All of us nodded and began to run back to our seperate vehicles. But before I broke into myrun Edward stopped me. "Would you mind driving everybody back in the Volvo?" he asked offering me the keys. I took them reluctantly knowing this meant that Cecile would be riding with us on the way home.

He shot me a grateful smile, and then swung Bella on to his back, and gracefully sped away.

Bella PoV

I closed my eyes and clung to his muscular back for dear life, burying my head into his shoulder. I could tell he thought I was funny, because I could feel his shoulders shaking with laughter as he ran.

He slowed to a stop just before we reached the forest's edge. He set me down and we walked out of the woodsand to my truck that was still parked behind Edward's Volvo on the side of the highway hand in hand. He opened the door for me and I got in. He shut the door behind me, and in mereseconds he was on my other side starting the engine.

We drove to his house in complete silence, just holding hands. When we pulled upin frontof his house, he came around to my side of thetruck, opened the door and scooped me up and ran through the already open front door and straight up to his room.

He set me down on his couch and closed his door. He then proceeded to put on some classical music and sit down beside me and pull me gently but firmly into his lap. "We need to talk" he said his expression serious.

"Sure" I said easily, nothing could possibly ruin my high right now. I felt so utterly content, as if life could not get any better.

He cleared his throat nervously before continuing, I smiled I loved seeing him nervous, it was so out of character for him but it was extremely cute. "You see Bella, when a person is changed into a vampire they inherit some characteristics from the vampire that changed them. Take Carlisle and I for an example, I am better at controlling my thirst for human blood than my brothers or sisters because Carlisle is practically immune to it. So when he changed me he passed that on to me." he explained.

I looked at him confused. "What does that have to do with me?' I asked puzzled.

"Well, basically I'm asking you which vampire out of my family do you want to change you. None of us mind, it's your choice. And of course Carlisle will be there to make sure everything runs smoothly." he reassured me.

I had know idea it worked like that! Who would I pick to change me? Rosalie might pass her beauty on to me, I couldn't even imagine being that beautiful. Carlisle might pass on his compassion or his immunity to blood like Edward mentioned. I might inherit some of Emmett's strength if he were to change me. Alice might pass on her pyschic talent or maybe or her extreme gracefullness. From Esme, I might expect great kindness. And Jasper could possibly pass on his charismatic abilities. And if Edward were to change me, I might end uphaving the same gift as him. There was no doubt about it, I just plain didn't know what to do.

It must have shown on my face because Edward leaned down and kissed my nose, "don't worry Bella you've got loads of time to decide. There is no rush at all." he reassured me.

I smiled at him, and kissed him hard on the lips. Surprisingly though he didn't pull back, he just pulled me closer.

Eventually we stopped because my heart did. I snuggled into his chest, happier than I've ever been at my life thinking that these strong arms would always be there to comfort me. Forever.

A/N- REVIEW! .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer therefore I do not own Twilight. Je comprehend?

A/N- Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all magnifique! Some of you asked how it was possible for vampires to pass on traits so I am just going to explain it a little better. This is basically me taking some artistic liberties. Carlisle changed everyone except Alice and Jasper therefore he gave some trait to each of them. Feel free to contact me if you have any other questions.

Emmett PoV

If Carlisle weren't my father, or the leader of our coven I would give him a piece of my mind. I can't believe he invited Cecile and her "mother" to stay with us. Rosalie has gone completely hostile towards me, and slightly murderous towards Cecile. My mind is now just beginning to understand how big of a mess I'm in.

"Your ex is gorgeous" Jasper teased me. I ignored him,I could tell he thought it was funny. He was keeping me company outside on the porch. Rosalie had locked me out of the house as soon as we'd gotten home, and had told me I wasn't allowed back inside until I came to my senses and sent my "conniving witch of an ex" as she referred to Cecile packing.

Truth be told I had barely exchanged 2 words with Cecile. When she first spoke to me in the parking lot I thought I was dreaming, it was as if the whole world had drifted away. In fact my first instinct was to take her in my arms and kiss her until she had not a breath left in her body, well obviously not literally.

But before I could act on that Rose knocked her out. I had to smile at that, that was what my girl did. If she felt threatened by a person she would dish it right back out. Looking back on that moment it's probably best that I hadn't acted on my instinct because I have a funny feeling Rose would've done a lot more than punch _me_. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked up from where I was sitting on the porch to see Edward and Bella walk out the front door hand in hand with Cecile trailing behind them. "I'm driving Bella home, and bringing Cecile so she can get her things" he mentioned as hewalked swiftlyby me with Bella in tow, towards his Volvo. I nodded and kept my head down as Cecile went by. "Could you maybe drive Bella's truck home later?" he called out to me over his shoulder. I nodded at him absentmindedly

I honestly didn't know what to do. It should be easy, Rosalie is my brave, gorgeous and intelligent woman that I'm married to! Married being the operative word. But ever since I saw Cecile all of our old memories have been running through mind like a slideshow. Flashes of us smiling, laughing, kissing, and being just plain happy. Together.

Cecile PoV

I was ashamed of my behaviour in the clearing, it's just that girl that Emmett married...

I heard a low chuckle coming from Edward in the drivers seat. "What's so funny?" I asked, thinking he had gone insane.

"You are, but don't worry most people that Rosalie doesn't like usually end up not having a very high opinion of her either." he reassured me.

My chin dropped in suprise "h-how did you know, I..."

"Oh, sorry! I thought you knew. I can hear all the thoughts of people around me except for Bella's" he informed me.

"Be careful, he doesn't always use his powers for good" Bella chimed in from the passenger side throwing a glare at Edward and then blowing him a kiss. He smiled at her and caught it.

These two are too much! I didn't know it was impossible to be that much in love until I met them. Looking at them you'd of never known that they'd been in a fight less than 8 hours ago. So far I'd made absolutely no progress with Emmett whatsoever, he won't even look at me.

Then the Volvo came to a stop and I realized we were at Bella's house. I saw Audrey's rental car but there was no sign of Charlie. This was probably best, this meant me and Audrey could leave without having to make up an excuse for Charlie.

"Cecile, why don't you go get your things and inform your mother?" Edward suggested. "And Bella I'll back as soon I drop them off" he promised her. She smiled at him, and he bent down and rested his lips on her neck. I took that as my cue to goget my stuff and quickly exited the vehicle.

I walked straight through the unlocked door and into the kitchen to find Audrey bent over a book at the kitchen table, and all her luggage by her feet. She looked up at me and smiled "hello dear".

I returned her smile. "You saw" I stated.

"Oh but, of course. I am terribly sorry about how things turned out with Emmett. But I'm sure you'll find someway to capture his heart, you did before." she soothed, she really was the closest thing I had to a mother. I was kind ofrelieved that Audrey already knew what was going on, I don't know if I could go over it again. Of course she always knew what happened. Her gift was that she could see what was happening at the present time to anybody. This power basically makes her the best spy in the world. I was quite envious of her gift, or actually of the fact that she hada gift. I was just a normal vampire. Well as normal as vampires can be I guess.

We both heard footsteps, I could tell it was Bella. She walked into the kitchen and smiled nervously at Audrey. Seconds later Edward was at her side.

Audrey smiled warmly at them. "Hello Bella it's nice to see you again, and you must be Edward it's a pleasure to meet you" she greeted them both pleasantly extending her hand for Edward to shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well" he replied politely, shaking her hand. "Are both of you ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Audrey replied standing up and passing my suitcases to me. To both of Audrey and I's surprise Edward reached out and took my bags as well as Audrey's

"Follow me" he smiled as he led the way out to the car, stopping quickly to kiss Bella on the cheek.

Once we were settled in the carEdwardstarted the engine, and sped off in the direction of our new home for the next 2 months.I was actually quite frightened at the prospect of living under the same roof as Rosalie, and yet I was strangely giddy at the thought of being in such close proximity to Emmett.

Meanwhile back at the house...Rosalie PoV

"I can't believe SHE'S staying at MY house!" I ranted to Alice who'd been sitting with me in my room trying to calm me down for the last hour.

"Well technically it's not really your house" Alice teased me.

I chose to ignore and continue to vent instead. "If she thinks I am going to take this lying down, then she is one stupid brat!" I snarled.

"So what are you going to do?' Alice asked from the vanity table she was sitting at trying my new lipglosses.

I thought about that. What was I going to do? Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into my head. I was going to get that Cecile Kendall so bad!

Then Alice froze and closed her eyes. I could tell she was having a vision. I ran to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. After a moment she opened her eyes and burst into laughter.

"What is it?'' I asked alarmed.

"You are going to get her so bad! And I get to help." Alice squealed. I laughed that's what I wanted to hear! Alice and I spent the 10 minutes forming our plan.

A/N- Sorry for the awful shortness. This was a filler chapter. Next chapter will be Rosalie's revenge, think along the lines of all girls summer camp when you wake up and your covered in toilet paper and goo and there's a water balloon about to fall on your head! heehee. Also Bella will make her decision about who she wants to change her. So next chapter will be longer than any of the other chapters so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight.

A/N- Ok, so I know I said that this chapter was going to have Rosalie's prank as well the "big" conversation Bella and Edward. But I decided to have this chapter bemostly Bella and Edward and a smidge of Cecile! So fluff may ensue! YAY! I feel giddy at just the thought.

* * *

Bella PoV 

I'm trying to wait patiently in the kitchen for Edward toto come backbut I just can't seem to sit still. I hadn't really had a chance to sit down and talk to him since yesterday and there was so much to talk about! I just couldn't believe Edward had finally agreed to make me like him. I just hoped now that he wouldn't change his mind from now 'till the end of the school year. I shook that thought out of my head Edward would never do that to me.

I got up from the chair I was sitting on to go look out the window, except as I was getting up my foot got twisted in the strap of my bookbag at my feet and Itumbled to the ground somehow managing to bring the kitchen chair with me. I landed on my back, when I tried to get up, I realized that my legs were all twisted in my backpack as well as the chair. All I could do is just lay there on the cold kitchen linoleum floor, I figured if I tried to untangle myself I would probably end up inflicting an injury upon myself. So, I closed my eyes and waited, ever knowing that when Edward returned and found me like this that he was going to break into hysterics.

After about a couple ofminutes had gone by, I suddenly heard the sound of muffled laughter. I opened my eyes to see Edward's golden ones inches from my own and a huge grin stuck on his face. His lips were tight together, probably trying to hold in the hysterics.

"You know this really isn't that funny Edward Cullen" I remarked snidely using his full name.

His grin just grew more pronounced. "You know, you better be careful if it gets windy your face might get stuck like that" I said rather rudely. Knowing that it wouldn't really matter what facial expression Edward had on, he'd always be gorgeous. Edward let out a roaring laugh and sat back on his heels beside me.

I waited patiently until he was finished, throwing him what I hoped to be a menacing glare every 20 seconds. Eventually he stopped laughing and yanked me out of the clutches of the kitchen chair and my backpack and threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into my bedroom.

He sat down on my bed still holding me, and straightened me on to his lap. I turned around so that I was facing him and wrapped my hands around his neck and laid my head down on his shoulder. I could feel his elegant fingers gently stroking my hair.

"So, I made a decision" I whispered right out of the blue. I could tell he was a little shocked when he stopped stroking my hair and instantly pulled me into a sitting position on top of him so he could meet my eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to rush you. You can take as long as you like to think this one over" I smiled, he seemed so worried about what my verdict would be.

"Who do you think I chose?" I asked slyly.

"Well... I don't know" he confessed looking down, "who did you?" he asked looking up at me through his eyelashes making my breath catch.

I gave him my best smile, "you, silly!" I said as though it should have been quite obvious from the start that I would choose him. Even though it would be nice to have Rosalie's beauty or Jasper's powers of persuasion, I just couldn't imagine it being anyone other than Edward.

His topaz eyes lighted up and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I pulled away slightly and tilted my head up looking for a kiss. He bent his head down and met my lips halfway. As soon as our lips touched I felt a firecracker go off somewhere inside of me. He must of felt one too, because in 2 seconds flat he had rolled on top of me.I was mildly shocked he hadn't pulled away, but we just kept kissing each otheruntilI forgot to breathe.Edward pulled back a huge grin on his face. I blushed and quickly untangled my hands from his hair.

Edward rolled off of me and curled up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my neck. We stayed like that for some time. Until Edward sighed "Charlie's home" he mumbled into my neck.

"I should probablygo downstairs and say hi" I said trying to remove myself from Edward's stone grasp. At first he just ignored my struggles and hugged me tighter to himself but eventually he let me out of his arms.

"I'll be right back" I promised grinning at him.

"You'd better be" he growled playfully.

I laughed, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as wonderful as Edward in my life as I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Hi dad" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Bells, where's Audrey and Cecile?" he asked looking around as if he were hoping they'd just pop up out of thin air.

"Well they moved in with the Cullens" I blurted, being totally unsmooth.

"Why?" Charlie asked looking slightly confused.

"Well, it turns out Rosalie and Jasper are Cecile's cousins and Audrey's niece and nephew, so they wanted to spend more time with their family" I lied, mentally kicking myself. That was such an awful lie but Charlie appeared to have swallowed it. I didn't even want to think of what Rosalie would say when she found out that I'd said she was related to Cecile.

"That's fine I guess. What's for dinner?" he asked me suddenly. I was grateful that his hunger replaced any doubts he had of my story.

" Um, well I don't know. I'm not really hungry tonight, so do you think you'll be alright on your own?" I asked.

"You know Bella, I fed myself just fine before you came. I'm perfectly capable of fixing supper" he said a little defensively.

Ismiled and left the kitchen. As I was leaving I saw Charlie get out the package of bacon and a carton of eggs, the only thing he knew how to make. For an instant I felt sort of guilty and actually considered going back and fixing him a proper dinner. But then I remembered the beautiful angel waiting for me upstairs and I all my thoughts of guilt instantly drifted away.

Cecile PoV (a/n don't worry there will be more Edward/Bella in a couple of paragraphs)

As soon as we had arrived at the Cullen's residence Audrey had exchanged pleasantries with the entire family except for Rosalie and Alice who had ran past us as we'd come in,giggling and talking about supplies. Supplies for what, I haven't the dizziest idea.

After Audrey had met everyone and everyone had met Audrey,Jasper had shown us to where we would be staying for the next two months.

Our rooms were quite close together, they were both elegantly decorated. In Audrey's room the walls were painted a light sage green, and there was a gorgeous cream coloured sofa. In mine the walls were a soft periwinkle blue and there was a mauve couch in the corner.

Audreyseemed to fit in so well with this family where as I felt invisible. This wasn't a new feeling. All my life even when I was a human I always felt like I blendedinwith the scenery. That was before Emmett came along. He was the only one that really saw me. Not anymore though, now I was invisible to everyone including Emmett.

Bella PoV

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"1:07 am" Edward replied rubbing my back.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"For what?" his expression puzzled.

"For me to be like you!" I whispered excitedly.

"You have no idea" he said smiling. He bent down and playfully kissed my ear. I shivered, he was just so perfect. I couldn't waitto be with him forever.

"So what do you think of Cecile?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I think she's really nice. Before I found out she was Emmett's ex I was actually going to be her friend."

"Why can't you be her friend now?" he questioned, eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"Well can't you imagine what Rosalie would say if I befriended her? I mean I only just got her to accept me. And now that I'm going to be like you that means Rosalie and I will be seeing a lot more of each other. There's no way I want her to hate me for all eternity." I explained to him.

" Bella don't worry about Rosalie. She'll be fine, there's absolutely no way Emmett would ever even consider Cecile he loves Rose too much for that. But I bet Cecile feels pretty awful right now and could probably use a friend." he said assuringly.

"Ok then, maybe tomorrow Cecile and I will have a girls day" I suggested.

"Ok but maybe Alice or Esme could go with you. I don't know if I trust her completely." his tone was concerned.

"Edward, I'll be fine." I said my own tone exasperated.

"We'll talk about it in the morning" he said in a way that suggested he had no intentions of giving up.

I nodded too tired to continue the discussion and rested my head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

A/N- Ok so that's chapter 8. REVIEW! Please, Please, Please, Please review! Next chapter is Cecile's and Bella's girls day the prank and a really big surprise! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight,

A/N- Hey guys, I know not too much happened last chapter. But a bunch happens in this one. Thank you to all who reviewed you are all just fabulous! Keep it up! Oh and special thanks to GreenFairyGirl88 who's review gave me an idea for a future chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Ethereal-Aria for her fantastic monologue!

"Bella, Alice is on the phone for you." Edward said as he gently shook me out of my slumber and handed me his tiny silver cell.

"Alice?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Hey Bella! I need to ask you a huge favour." Alice's cheerful voice chirped through the receiver.

"Um, ok what is it?" Every time Alice needed a favour or wanted me to do something I usually ended up in 3-inch heels and a ball gown.

"Well Rose and I were wondering if you'd take Cecile out for a girls day because Rose feels kind of uncomfortable having her in the house and she really needs some time to cool down." Alice explained to me using the trademark Cullen dazzle voice.  
"Yeah sure, I was actually planning on doing that anyway." I answered.

"Oh great! Thanks a lot Bella. See you later tonight!" and with a click she was gone.

"So you're taking Cecile for a girls day are you?" Edward asked me, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Yes, I think we might go to Port Angeles or something along the lines of that." I said completely ignoring his concern.

"Alright, but call me if anything happens or you feel unsafe" he said still sounding unsure.

"Sure, sure" I said kind of dazedly and got up from my bed to find something to wear for my "dangerous" outing.

But he pulled me back down gently but firmly and cupped my face in his cold hands. "Promise" he asked me, his voice a mere whisper.

"Promise" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. After about a minute of that he pulled back and tightened his embrace.

"I don't want to lose you, ok? So please come back alive, promise me that." his eyes were way more intense then they were a second ago.

"I promise you Edward that tonight I will come home safe and alive" I said grinning trying to lighten the mood.

He grinned right back at me and let me out of his grasp. I quickly got up before he could pull me down again and went to get some clothes. I could feel his stare as I wandered around the room trying to find different articles of clothing.

Once I had found everything, I went to the bathroom to have my shower.

I finally had a chance to organize my thoughts under the warm pellets of water. I wasn't afraid of Cecile, I was right there when she said she was going to start hunting animals instead of humans. I also knew that right now I was her only friend. Surely she must know that if she ever hurt me that not only would 7 vampires hunt her down, but there would be absolutely no chance that Emmett would have any feelings other than disgust for her. I also thought that Cecile was genuinely a good person that up until now didn't know there was another way to live.

I stepped out of the shower feeling much more relaxed and refreshed. I combed through my hair and aimed a blow dryer at my head. After about ten minutes my hair was dry. I quickly then threw on my outfit which consisted of a brand new pair of True Religion jeans Rosalie had purchased for me and a clingy black over the shoulder sweater. All in all I thought looked ready for a fun day of girliness.

"Ok, I'm ready" I told Edward as I stepped into my room.

Edward was sitting on my bed reading one of his books that he usually brought over to read while I was asleep. When he saw me his face broke into a smile and he put his book down, stood up and walked towards me slowly.  
When he reached me, he captured a strand of my hair and toyed with it with his pale hands. "You look breathtaking".

I blushed tomato red and he laughed and encircled my waist with his arm. "Let's go".

Cecile PoV

There was a soft tap on my bedroom door. I got up quickly from my sitting position on the couch and opened the door. On the other side of it to my immense surprise was Alice. Alice and I had only ever exchanged pleasantries, she was after all Rosalie's sister and fiercely loyal so I understood why she stayed away.

"Hi Cecile! How would you feel about going out for a girls day with Bella?" she asked cheerfully. Too cheerfully in my opinion, but I was grateful that I would get to hang out with Bella. She was the only one besides Audrey that seemed like she could actually be a genuine friend.

"That would be great' I replied matching her super cheerful tone.

"That's fantastic, Edward and Bella are on their way over and you guys can take Edward's Volvo up to Port Angeles. There's a really cute spa up there and some decent boutiques. I guarantee you guys will have a fab time!" she gushed.

"I'm sure I will. I'm just going to get ready. I'll be downstairs in a minute." I said politely.  
She nodded and danced back down the hall. I sighed, well at least I could look forward to a fun day with Bella. I quickly threw on my favourite black pants, and my blue silk tube top and a white shrug to go over it. This would have to do.

I heard Edward's Volvo pull up in the driveway so I quickly made my way downstairs. By the time I reached the foyer Edward had just set a smiling Bella on her feet.

"Hey Cecile" she said cheerfully. But she didn't use the same fake cheerful tone as Alice, I could tell that she truly wanted to be my friend so I decided right then and there that we would be.

"Hi! I'm really excited for our girls day." I chirped.

"Yeah me too, are you ready to go?"

"Yup, so who's driving?" I asked nervously I hated going fast even though most vampires enjoy the thrill of pushing their foot down all the way on the gas pedal, I most certainly did not. It made me anxious.

"Well, I will because I hate it when you guys go fast. It scares me to death" she replied, then realizing what she said "so to speak."

Edward and I laughed. "I'm going to go see if anybody is up for a hunt. See you tonight" he said as he swooped down and kissed her chin.

She looked a little dizzy when he pulled away. "Edward, you can't dazzle me right before I drive an automobile!"

He chuckled "oh that's right my love. I apologize for dazzling you." he said and then hugged her once more and left to find a hunting companion.

She stared at his retreating back until he was out of sight and then looked back at me. "So, let's go" she smiled. I nodded and off we went.

Rosalie PoV

"Alice did you get rid of her?" I asked anxiously, this was only going to work if Cecile was out of the house.

"Yes, Bella is taking her out for a girls day" she said. Even though I knew that in order for our plan to work she couldn't be here I didn't like the idea of her spending time with my future sister.

"That's good, we should get started" and evil grin beginning to form on my lips.

"Yes we should, but we should do a supply check first" she suggested.

"Ok I'll read off the list, paint?"

"Check".

" Scissors.  
"Check".

"Vegetable oil?".

"Check."

"Cotton balls"  
"Check".

"Good, we're ready let's get to work."

Bella PoV

"So how about we do the shopping first and then we hit the spa?" I suggested. The car ride to Port Angeles had been a lot of fun. We found a pop station on the radio and had sung along to every Backstreet Boys song we knew. I was kind of shocking that Cecile knew all of them.

"Sure" she agreed.

I parked in front of the small boutique that Rosalie, Alice and I always went to. It basically had most of the high fashion designer stuff. Edward had given me his credit card but I had absolutely no intention of using it. I hated it when his family spoiled me.  
As soon as we entered the store. My eyes were drawn to a blue camisole, so were my feet because about 10 seconds later I found myself feeling the light fabric and searching for my size. Maybe I'd let Edward spoil me just this once.

Cecile walked up beside me carrying a huge mass of clothes. "Hey, ooh I like that camisole it would look great on you Bella. You should go try it on" she suggested.

I nodded and went off to find a dressing room. Cecile was a lot more easy to shop with than Alice or Rosalie. She seemed to like going to slow, instead of rushing around. She was definitely my type of shopping companion.

Once I found a dressing room, I hauled off my sweater and put on the camisole. I had to admit, it looked fantastic.

"Can I see?" Cecile asked from outside the door.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"That looks beautiful on you Bella" she breathed. I blushed, and mumbled thanks and changed the subject to what she was getting.

"Well I think I'm going to get this skirt and that shrug and maybe some of these cords" she showed me. I smiled thinking that all of these clothes probably looked great on her.

"Pretty, so are you ready to go then and head to the spa?" I asked.

She nodded and we went to pay. I wasn't surprised to see the big shiny credit card that Cecile pulled out of her wallet and handed to the wide-eyed cashier. I was beginning to think it was mandatory for all vampires to be wealthy.

After we'd both paid we got back in the Volvo and headed towards the direction of the spa.

Cecile PoV

Bella pulled up in front of a cute looking day spa called The Ambiance. I was really looking forward to having my nails done. I hadn't had a manicure for 4 years.

Once we were settled with our aestheticians, mine was named Molly and she was particularly good at filing. Bella's was named Natalie and seemed to be doing a perfect french manicure on Bella's delicate hands.

The colour I picked for my nail polish was called Blood Thirsty. I saw Bella throw me a discreet smile when I chose it.

About 2 hours later I walked out of The Ambiance feeling quite relaxed and rejuvenated just like the brochure said. I had, had a fantastic time with Bella. It turned out we both had a lot in common. And she was just plain easy to talk to. I found myself telling her about my sister Allie, and how we used to be really close but had had a falling out when she endangered our coven by falling in love with a human named Erik who was a musician.

She eventually turned him, but they went off to live on their own because our coven was supposedly too unsupportive and uptight for them.

Bella was a great listener, and she was surprisingly sympathetic. I was telling her all of this while we stopped at a McDonalds so she could eat dinner.

"So, can I drive" I asked playfully suddenly for the first time in my life feeling the need to go fast.

"Sure, I figured you might want to take a little bit of a joy ride. I've gotten pretty used to it and it seems impossible for vampires to get in an accident" she joked as she threw out her trash and set the tray down.

We walked out of McDonalds and Bella got into the passenger side of the Volvo. I got into the drivers seat and revved the engine up and flew out of the parking lot with a loud screech.

I abided most of the traffic laws until we got on the highway, as soon as we were on it I pushed my foot all the way down and kept it there.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella tightening her seatbelt and grabbing hold of her emergency handle above her window. I just laughed and kept going.

I felt so exhilarated, it was wonderful. I couldn't believe I had never done this before. "Having fun" I turned to Bella to see the expression on her face.

But I never did get to hear her answer because at the exact moment my head was turned the Volvo went straight off an upcoming curve in the road that I had not seen. The car flipped and skidded down into a ditch on it's back. It came to a grinding halt when it slammed into a tree.

I had barely felt a thing. I looked over to Bella. To my absolute horror she was covered in her own blood and her eyes were closed. I grabbed her hand, not thinking about the temptation or anything else just that Bella needed help. Her pulse was unbearably slow. And it looked to me that something had punctured her abdomen badly and she was bleeding profusely.

There was only one thing I could possibly do. I thought back to when I was in Bella's shoes and Audrey had saved me. I was and still was eternally grateful that she'd acted but would Bella feel the same.

There was no time to think about that. The harsh reality was Bella was dying and extremely fast. All of this blood was starting to drive me mad. How would I be able to stop myself? I willed myself not to think of that and took a deep breath and held it and leaned over to Bella's neck. I lowered my teeth to her jugular and bit through, hoping against all hopes that it would turn out alright.

A/N- Ok, so don't freak out! Promise me that. REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and guess what? I am going to Utah this Saturday for Stephenie Meyer's at book signing. EEK I am going to seem like an incoherent idiot! Anyway if anyone else is going, let me know so we can chat!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Disclaimer For the tenth time, I do not own Twilight.

A/N EEK! This is my tenth chapter! It's a milestone EEK! Sorry I am just so excited! Anyway, thank you to all my tres tres brilliant reviewers who are all simply marvellous. Keep it up! I am starting this chapter right where I left off.

Cecile PoV

I quickly removed my teeth from her skin before I swallowed any of her blood. I still wasn't breathing because I was afraid that if I could smell her clearly I would lose control.

She let out a yelp of pain. I had to get her back to the Cullen's. From personal experience I knew that a tipped over Volvo in a ditch on the side of the highway was not an ideal place to go through the change.

I quickly manoeuvred myself out of the window and ran over to Bella's side of the car. I ripped the side off the car off easily, and gently lifted her from her seat. I held her away from my body, and began to run towards the Cullen's. She had seemed to have blacked out so I let her be, there was no way she would want to wake up to this agony sooner than she needed to. I desperately hoped the Cullen's would be able to understand my actions or at the very least accept them.

I ran faster than I had ever ran before. It must of only took me minutes to reach their house but to me it seemed like hours. I hadn't even begun to climb the porch steps when Alice and Edward ran out the door.

"Oh my god it's true!" the small pixie like girl gasped.

I was about to explain but I didn't have a chance, because before I could open my mouth Edward had grabbed Bella out of my arms and ran back into the house.

Edward PoV

I wanted so badly to rip Cecile to shreds, but my first priority was Bella. I ran back into the house cradling her against my chest. "Carlisle!" I called out frantically. Within seconds Carlisle ran down the stairs and was in front of me.

"Take her to your room, let Rosalie change her clothes. I'll be up in a minute to clean her wounds" he said in his doctor voice.

At the mention of her name Rosalie came flying down the stairs, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Bella lying in my arms whimpering in pain. "That…I am going to kill her! Where is she?" she asked her eyes on fire and her fists clenched.

"I'll deal with Cecile, you take Bella upstairs and get her changed into something comfortable. It's going to be a painful three days for her." I said sadly.

Rosalie just nodded, and reached out to take Bella. I kissed Bella's forehead and gently passed her to Rosalie.

"Edward?" she asked weakly. I reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Yes Bella, I'm here." I reassured her, letting her know that she was safe with me.

'"It wasn't Cecile's fault, don't be angry with her. She saved my life." she whispered to me, her dark brown eyes pleading.

"Alright Bella, you need to rest now. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes." I soothed her. She seemed to accept this and let her head fall back against Rosalie's shoulder. I saw Rose stiffen, but then relax she reached up and brushed a stray hair away from Bella's face and then ran up the stairs to change her clothes.

I went back out to the porch. Alice and Cecile were both still out there. They were sitting side by side on the steps. Alice noticed me first.

"Edward it wasn't Cecile's fault sh-" Alice began to explain.

"I know" I said cutting her off. "I want to thank you Cecile, if it wasn't for you, Bella would be dead right now." I said somewhat grudgingly. I was still shocked that Bella was going to be like me so soon. I thought both she and I would have more time to say goodbye to her humanity. I didn't realize this morning would be the last time I'd see her blush, or hear her heart beat. Without saying another word I walked back into the house and up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom. When I got to my door Carlisle and Rosalie were just leaving.

"She's asking for you." Carlisle told me. "She is in a tremendous amount of pain but she is dealing with it well, her wounds were quite deep, I bandaged them up tightly to make it more tolerable for you. Of course her health will be completely restored after her transformation." he informed me.

"Thank you" I replied sincerely and went into my room. Bella was curled up in a ball on the couch crying. I went to her and laid down beside her, wrapping her tightly in my arms. She responded by throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me closer to her body.

I felt her body shaking against mine in agony. It hurt me just as much, knowing that I was absolutely useless in this situation. I felt helpless, like a small child. There was no way for me to ease Bella's pain. I would just have to hold her until she was alright.

Her eyes were closed, but I could see the tears pouring out of them. I was so proud of her, she was handling this so well. She was extraordinary.

I heard a tap at the door. I let out a small growl. Who could possibly think that I would leave this room until Bella was better? "Come in" I said coldly.

The door opened and surprisingly Cecile was on the other side of it. "Hi, how is she?" she asked nervously, attempting to avoid eye contact with me.

"She's handling it well, she's in absolute agony though" I said staring at her, willing her to meet my eyes.

She finally looked up at me. In her eyes I saw regret, fear, and sadness. I didn't pry into her mind I could read her emotions fine. "I'm so sorry Edward" she whispered softly her eyes now locked on my own.

"I don't want your apology you should be apologizing to Bella." I said rudely. Suddenly all of my anger towards her came flooding back. I remembered Bella's pleading words but chose to ignore them.

"Edward, she could have died if I hadn't done it. Don't you understand? I bet that if I had come back with a lifeless body in my arms, you would be more upset then you are now, am I right?" she asked her own temper was appearing to be growing as well.

Her words enraged me. If it had not been for Bella in my arms writhing in pain I would have killed Cecile where she stood. How could she think that I couldn't understand? She had to leave now before I did something that I would regret. "I think you should go now." I growled at her my voice deadly even to my own ears.

She turned and left without another word. I looked back down at my agonized angel and began to hum her lullaby.

Cecile PoV

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with this family? I had just saved his true love and he looks at me with murder in his eyes.

I left Edward's room and began a slow walk down the hall towards my own room. I passed Rosalie on my way. She hissed at me and body checked me into the wall and continued walking. I slumped against the wall, it had hurt like hell. I felt as though everyone hated me. It was an awful feeling. I didn't think I could take much more of this. I slowly got up and entered my room.

I opened my bedroom door and gasped. Every possession that I owned was in different heaps on the floor. All my clothes were ripped and covered in, what smelled to me like vegetable oil.  
Then I saw something that wrenched my heart inside out. Lying ripped to shreds on the floor were my two most prized possessions. A teddy bear, that Emmett had won for me the night we met at the fair. And the only photograph I had. It was a black and white photo of me and Emmett on our third date. We were so happy. He had his arm around me the whole night and he just wouldn't stop smiling.

And now here were my fondest memories of humanity on the ground torn to pieces. If I could have cried, I would have cried an ocean of tears. I couldn't stay here any longer. This whole place was hurting me and I just wasn't strong enough to take it.

I gathered up all of my shredded belongings and place them in my suitcases, and went next door to tell Audrey. She was fine with it and asked to have a minute to pack her things. I agreed and went back to my room to wait. I decided I would write a note to Bella, she deserved to know why I left. She was the only one here that had made an attempt to befriend me. She actually listened to me. I sat down on the couch and got a piece of paper and a pen from my suitcase.

_Dear Bella,_

_You are now probably a vampire. I am truly sorry, I know that it was not supposed to happen the way it did._

_I am glad though that we had a chance to become friends. You truly are extraordinary. Thank you so much for listening to me. You'll never know how much it meant._

_Maybe someday we'll meet again. I hope we do. I wish you an eternity of happiness with your family._

_Cecile_

I folded the note up and placed it in my pocket. I sensed Audrey at the door. I picked up my suitcases and went with Audrey.

As we were coming down the stairs I saw Emmett sitting in the living room reading. I approached him slowly. He looked up at me surprised.

"Could you please give this to Bella?" I asked my voice sounding dead and hollow. He nodded and took the note out of my hands.

"So, you're leaving then?' he asked. I could tell he wanted to explain to me why _we_ couldn't work but he just didn't know how. He opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off.

"Emmett, I understand." I whispered. He looked deeply into my eyes, his own filled with relief and sorrow. He nodded and lifted his hand up in a final wave.

I gave him a small smile and then left through the front door, Audrey right behind me. With one final look at the beautiful house, we fled into the night.

Edward PoV

The three days seemed to pass along painfully slow. I was so terrified that Bella wouldn't make it. There were times when she would just close her eyes and cry silently in pain. I could tell she was trying to be strong for me.

At the end of the third day Bella's crying stopped and her eyes opened. Her once deep brown eyes were now a dark burgundy colour, it only made her more beautiful to me. Her body was much more defined and muscular. All of her features were perfection, she was absolutely stunning. I had never seen anything like it.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice was sweetly seductive.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you Bella! I never want to lose you." I said intensely before pulling her into a bone crushing embrace. It felt so good just to hold her like this and not have to worry if I was going to hurt her.

She pulled away easily from me and grinned cheekily. I scowled at her new strength it was going to be more difficult to carry her wherever she went, now that she could put up a decent struggle. She put her hands in my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. This was really our first real kiss. And I enjoyed every second of it. After awhile I pulled away. I could hear all the anxious thoughts of my family downstairs. They all wanted to see her.

"C'mon, they all want to see you." I told her with a smile.

She returned the smile and got up from underneath me on the couch and walked effortlessly to the doorway. "Are you coming?" she asked knowing full well that I was in awe of her newfound gracefulness.

I got up and walked towards and then without any warning I swooped her up into my arms and ran out my door and down the stairs before she could put up a fight.

I set her down on my lap on the armchair in the living room where all my family were currently sitting waiting for us.

Bella PoV

They were all just staring at me in disbelief. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. I didn't like having all their eyes on me at once. It made me wish that I could disappear.

Suddenly they all gasped. "What?" I asked starting to become confused.

"She's right here." Edward said in a awestruck voice, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Are you sure?" asked Alice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, even though I was now a vampire as well, it still didn't change the fact that they always seemed to catch on before I did.

"Bella look at your hand!" Jasper told me excitedly.

I looked down at my hands and gasped. I could see straight through them. It was like I wasn't even there. I was… invisible.

A/N- There's chapter 10! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, so what else is new?

A/N- I apologize to those who didn't like Bella's ability but that's the way it is. I really do appreciate your reviews it's a tremendous help. Now to those of you who asked _Why is that her power?_ Do you remember how Edward told Bella that sometimes vampires pass traits on to those who they change? Well, Cecile said she always felt invisible. Since she was the one to change Bella this emotion transferred to Bella and became something more, it was also this because Bella always thought she was extremely ordinary and basically blended in with the scenery even though it wasn't true. If you have any questions leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks again to my lovely, gorgeous, glamorous, fabulous, perfect glorious reviewers!

Bella PoV

I looked back up at everybody in horror. What was the matter with me. I began to squirm in Edward's lap but his grip only tightened. "What's wrong with me Carlisle" I asked frantically.

"Well" he said looking thoughtful "I think it may be your power, or gift if you will" he explained to me.

I wished that my visibility would come back. And miraculously it did. I felt Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you control it" Esme asked curiously.

"I don't know" I replied truthfully.

"Well what were you thinking when you became… invisible?" Edward asked nervously.

I thought back and then remembered. "I was thinking that I felt uncomfortable with everybody looking at me like that" I told him.

" We were kind of in shock" Emmett said defensively, but a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, then maybe you can turn it on and off depending on your emotions at a certain time." Edward suggested.

"Maybe" I replied sceptically, out of all the cool gifts I could have gotten I ended up with invisibility.

"I wonder why this is your gift?" Rosalie said thoughtfully. She seemed to be in a better mood probably due to the absence of a certain gorgeous blonde vampire. I wondered where Cecile was I hadn't seen her since the accident.

"Well Bella always did think she blended in with everybody else, maybe that emotion was strengthened." Alice answered her.

Edward scowled at this and I shot him a sweet smile. His face softened and he kissed my neck.

"Before you go back to school, we'll need you to practice controlling your visibility" Carlisle told me.

I nodded and looked through the glass window absentmindedly. Everything felt so different now I could see far into the forest, I could hear animals scampering about. I felt for lack of a better word alive.

"So are you up for a hunt Bella?" Emmett asked me playfully.

I gulped. The whole family burst out laughing. "Don't worry Bella, Emmett won't let you out of his sight" Edward reassured me.

"What? Why won't you be there?" my voice frantic.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, all of us will meet up with you two after the hunt to play some baseball. There's a storm tonight right Alice?" he asked cheerfully. I had never seen him so happy and content.

She nodded smiling.

"You should probably go get changed, silk pyjamas aren't the best choice of clothing for hunting" he told me with a wink. If I could have blushed I would have turned tomato red.

"Sure, I'll be back down in a minute" I said and clambered off Edward and began to run up the stairs. But in an instant I felt Edward's arms wrap around me scoop me into the air. He chuckled at the shocked expression on my face and continued up the stairs.

Once in his room, or I guess our room he set me down. "So, what do I change into?" I asked, because as far as I knew I hadn't brought any clothes over.

He smiled slyly at me and walked over to his closet and opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I curiously complied and let out a small gasp when I entered.

Edward's old closet had been turned into a huge walk-in one. On one side was all of Edward's clothes and on the other larger side there was all of these beautiful clothes that I had never seen before in my life. I turned to glare at Edward.

"What?" he asked innocently, fighting a smile.

"Whose are these?" I asked angrily knowing full well who they all belonged to.

"Bella, you are honestly part of the family now. Our money is your money. And we all love to spoil you." he told me playfully.

I dulled my murderous glare down just to a angry gaze and turned back to my side of the closet. I realized then that I had no idea what one is supposed to wear for hunting. I turned around and looked at him questioningly.

He laughed, and grabbed some comfortable looking designer jeans and a soft cotton v-neck tee and handed them to me. "I have to run an errand for Carlisle, I'll see you at the game" he told me before locking me into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away I had a glazed expression my face. He smiled and left me to change.

I changed quickly and ran down the stairs. Emmett was waiting for me in the foyer with a huge grin on his face. "You ready for some irritated grizzly?" he asked excitedly. I shuddered, there was absolutely no way I was ready for a bear let alone an irritated one.

He laughed "Don't worry Bella, we'll start out slow. But you'll be chasing thos bears in no time" he winked at me.

I nodded nervously, and followed him out to his jeep. I was filled with pride when I got in the jeep with no help. Emmett revved up the engine and took off flying down the driveway. To my intense surprise, instead of feeling terrified I felt.. exhilarated.

We rode in silence enjoying the speed. We pulled off into off road trail, and went along for 10 minutes before coming to an abrupt stop. Emmett got out and I did the same.

"So what do I do?" I asked bluntly wanting to get this whole gory ordeal over with. I was thirsty, but not unimaginably so. The thought of blood still freaked me out but that rusty salt smell was starting to seem quite appetizing. I was just terrified of messing up, or the bear eating me instead of me eating it.

"Be patient Bella. We have to run a little further down the trail and then we'll try to pick up some scents" he told me laughingly before picking up a run.

I followed and kept up easily. We ran for who knows how long, before Emmett raised his hand and motioned for me to stop and be quiet. He closed his eyes and listened. A slow grin was beginning to form on his face. His eyes opened. "There's a herd of deer grazing in an upcoming clearing, we'll ambush them" he told me his eyes dancing with delight.

"Um.. Emmett how do I exactly ambush something?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled softly "it will come naturally Bella just let your senses take over".

I nodded, still really not knowing what to do but not wanting to seem stupid. Emmett began to run again so I followed in behind. We came nearer to clearing and I was suddenly hit with a rusty, familiar smell. Only this time I definitely didn't find it nauseating.

It happened completely naturally just like Emmett said it would. One moment I was behind Emmett the next I wasn't. It was like this magnetic force was pulling me towards the clearing and there absolutely nothing I could do to stop it. I heard Emmett's chuckle as I passed him but I paid him no mind. I was completely focused on the herd ahead. I sensed that they had sensed Emmett and I. I thought back to Carlisle's words, what better time to practice then the present. I thought the same feelings I had thought earlier and looked at my hand. It had worked!

"Good thinking Bella" Emmett whispered to me from behind I had to strain to catch his words. Emmett and I came crashing into the clearing taking the whole herd by surprise. They had absolutely no idea which way to run because they had no clue what was attacking them. I pounced on everything in sight. As I was drinking the blood I felt my body begin to relax and go back to normal. After I had, had my fill I sat down on the ground to clear my head and willed myself to be seen.

After a couple minutes, Emmett sat down next to me. "Well, I have got to say you are quite a natural Bella."

I smiled "Yes it did come quite naturally."

"Yes, yes it did" he chuckled. "So I'm guessing you noticed Cecile's gone" he told me suddenly serious.

"Yes".

"She wanted me to give you this" he told me as he reached into his pocket and handed me a note.

I read it quickly. I was sad Cecile was gone, I really felt that we'd become friends. She was honestly a good person. I would be eternally grateful to her for saving me. I hoped as much as she did that we would see each other again.

"Do you miss her?" I blurted out.

Emmett looked a trifle shocked but instantly turned thoughtful. "There will always be a part of me that loves Cecile she was after all my first love. But our love was kind of like cotton candy really sweet but not strong enough to hold together. But with Rose and I it's different. We've both been through so much for each other and I can't even imagine life without her" he explained.

I nodded that was how I felt about Edward. Life without him would be intolerable. We sat in silence, contemplating what had been said before Emmett spoke again. "I think it's time we make for the field. They'll be expecting us shortly, and I wouldn't want to make Edward hyperventilate when he started going through his Bella withdrawal." he teased me.

I smiled at him and we both got up and began to run through the forest towards the field.

We came running into the clearing, to find the whole family already there. As soon as I saw Edward I lunged at him and we tumbled backwards on to grass me on top of him. He looked up at me shocked but then his face broke into that crooked smile that I adored.

"How was hunting?" he asked ignoring the other's amused stares and tightening his grip around my waist so I couldn't get off him.

"It was loads of fun! Emmett says I'm a natural!" I said excitedly sounding just like a three year-old who painted a picture for their mom.

"Is that so?" he asked and glanced at Emmett for confirmation. I couldn't believe that he didn't believe that!

"It's true, she is." Emmett told him.

"Told you so!" I said grinning ear to ear at him. He smiled and pulled me down closer to kiss me.

"Could you two please try to keep your hands off each other long enough to play an inning or two of baseball" Rosalie snapped at us, fighting a smile.

Edward glared at Rosalie and I reluctantly got off him.

"How about Edward and Jasper team captains?" Carlisle suggested.

Everyone agreed. Edward and Jasper flipped a coin and Jasper won the rights to choose first for his team. "Hmm, who will I choose?" he mused grinning. "I am going to pick…Al-Ros-Car-..Bella!" he said sticking his tongue out at Edward. He picked me just to annoy his brother. Boys.

I smiled at him and went to stand by Jasper. "That's not fair." Edward whined.

"It's completely fair I won the rights to pick first square and fair, and I picked Bella." he said childishly.

"Fine, I pick Emmett" he said.

Emmett grinned and went to stand beside Edward.

Jasper picked Carlisle next and then Edward picked Alice. We all begged Esme to play but she refused saying she wanted to referee so we were left with uneven teams.

I was up to bat first and Edward was pitching. He was grinning evilly at me. I thought back to the time Edward had attempted to teach me the art of baseball and how I my attempt had been completelyin vain. Hopefully I had somewhat improved.

He lifted up his arm and let the ball fly towards me at an alarming speed. I swung my bat at the upcoming ball hard making a huge crashing sound and ran like hell to first base. I made it there easily and stuck my tongue out at Edward.

The ball had gone deep into the woods and Emmett had gone to retrieve it. But before he even reached the edge of the forest two vampires stepped out. One female, one male. The female was holding the baseball "looking for this?"

A/N- I know you are probably thinking what is this girl's problem with always having strange new vampires in her story when she just got rid of the old ones! Well don't worry these two are essential to the plot. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW, REVIEW! I might not be able to update for a few days because I'm away in Utah but when I get back I should have the next two chapters ready to be posted! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

A/N- I'm back! I missed you all terribly. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, you're all magnificent! I met Stephenie, she's truly amazing. It was actually my first time in Utah, I loved it but I'm glad I'm back. I wrote this chapter in my hotel room in Salt Lake City. Here is chapter 12! Oh and I might change the PoV's quite a bit in this one.

Disclaimer- Apples are red

Hands are blue (don't ask I'm tired and this is what I came up with)

I don't own Twilight And neither do you! (unless you're Stephenie Meyer then you do!)

* * *

Bella PoV

It was like time froze. None of us were quite sure what to do. Except for the men that is. Edward was at my side instantly and stepped in front of me protectively. The rest of the guys followed suit.

The female laughed enchantingly "I assure you my husband Erik and I mean you no harm." Alice, Rosalie and I all breathed a sigh of relief at the word husband. Even though we knew our men wouldn't glance in another woman's direction.

"What is it that you want then?" Carlisleasked stepping in front of all of us, making it known to the newcomers he was the leader.

"Well it's not really a matter of what it's more like a matter of who."

I gulped even though I knew that if it came down to fighting we would easily win. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"We're looking for my sister Cecile and my mother Audrey, and we know you had a brief encounter with them and we need your help finding them."

Allie and Erik! Of course it had to be them. I remembered Cecile telling me about her sister who had fallen in love with a human man and changed him. I was quite envious of Erik's situation.

"Why are you looking for Cecile?" Emmett asked apprehensively. Rose scowled at his show of concern.

"They have something that belongs to me and I want it back" she said simply making it crystal clear she was going to say no more on the subject. "Oh and I would really quite prefer it if you would refrain from prying into my mind" she suddenly said."And you three ladies have nothing to fear, I am quite content with my own husband and would find no pleasure in taking yours away" she informed us snidely.  
.

"You can hear other's thoughts" I stated.

Her face turned to shock when she heard me speak out, but it slowly turned into a determined frown. "Yes but I seem to be having troubles with yours."

"I am unable to hear her thoughts as well" Edward told her.

"Hmm, good to know I'm not the only one" she flashed him a smile. "And what would your name be?"

"Yours first" he demanded.

She laughed "very well my name is Alexandra but you may call me Allie, and this is my husband Erik" she told him. "Now what is your name?" she asked taking an extreme interest in Edward to my absolutehorror.

"Edward Cullen"

She began to approach with Erik at her side. "And your lovely companion?" Erik asked grinning at me. He was very handsome but he had nothing on Edward, he also seemed just from hearing the sound of his voice an arrogant fool.

Edward let out a snarl.

"Isabella Swan" I said coldly and grabbed Edward's hand and began to rub soothing circles with my thumb. He turned around and smiled at me, but then continued to glare at Erik.

They had now reached our group and were standing right in front of us. Allie looked nothing like Cecile or Audrey. She had shoulder length darkwood coloured hair, and cold black eyes. She was very pretty though nevertheless. I couldn't tell though whether or not she was a vegetarian.

"Is there anything we can do to help you find your sister?" Esme asked trying to get to the point.

"Actually there is now that you've mentioned it, but I'd rather we not discuss here out in the open. Perhaps we could go somewhere more private to converse?"

'Of course we will show you the way to our home." Carlisle said cautiously, still not quite sure what to think of this strange couple.

They agreed to this, and we all started to run back to our separate vehicles. Edward and I took the jeep and Emmett drove everyone back in the Volvo.

"So this is a surprise, huh?" Edward asked me probably trying to soothe my nerves.

"Not really" I replied cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned as he turned the jeep back onto the highway.

I didn't feel right sharing Cecile's secrets with Edward, but I also didn't feel right keeping things from Edward period. I didn't know whether to tell him or make something up.

"Bella" he prodded.

I decided to respect Cecile and go with the latter. "Well I kind of figured Cecile had a troubled past just from spending a day with her." No need to mention that she had filled me in on all the details of said past.

He seemed to accept this and changed the subject. "So how do you feel, we haven't really had a chance to talk since it happened."

"Everything is so different, all my senses are so much sharper and I feel so much more aware of everything around me. It's actually kind of distracting." I told him honestly.  
He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers and placed them on his knee. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." His face was lined with worry as he said this probably thinking he had made a mistake changing me. I wanted him to know I would never regret it.

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

Cecile PoV (a/n SHE'S BACK!)

Audrey and I were sitting in a hotel room in Seattle basically just twiddling our thumbs. I honestly didn't know what to do, or where to go.

The one thing that I had been striving for, for the past 71 years was suddenly out of the picture. There was no longer something to work towards, nothing looming on the horizon, there was nothing more to live for.

For the first time in my vampire life or life in general I wasn't trying to achieve anything. I was just me, Cecile Kendall the vampire. The girl that nobody saw.

"So what do you want to do honey?" Audrey asked me kindly. She had been so great these past years. She always gave me hope even in the most dire situations, she always was one step behind me ready to catch me if I fell. I figured now it was her turn to chase her dreams. I just prayed her chase would end happier.

"You pick this time" I told her.

She smiled "thanks."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well Cecile," she started nervously. Uh oh, it must be pretty bad. "I want to find your sister Allie and Erik and I want you two to forgive each other" she said in a rush hoping not to upset me.

Too late, I was sufficiently upset. Allie and I hadn't seen each other in years. Both of us were too proud to forgive each other for the things we'd said and did. I never wanted to see her again. Just thinking of her and what she'd done made my whole body ache. Audrey was looking at me with sad pleading eyes. "Please Cecile, you know I love you but it would just make me so happy to see my other daughter that I love as well."

How could I honestly say no and not sound like the world's most selfish cranky spinster? "Alright, we can go find her but I am not forgiving her."

"Of course" she smiled as if she other ideas on that subject.

"So how do you propose we find her and her stupid musician?" I asked sceptically. Both Allie and I could both be untraceable when we wanted to be.

"Why at The Boule Cramoisie of course! Alexia told me that Allie and Erik hadreserved their invitation for 10 people and had said that they'd be in Marseilles by late May. We always go so it's not like we'll be changing our plans. This way we'll meet on neutral ground." she explained to me.

I groaned, normally I loved The Boule Cramoisie. But now that I knew she'd be there my excitement was slightly more dull.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out beautifully" she smiled off into her own world probably envisioning some sappy family reunion that was never going to happen. **Never**.

* * *

Edward PoV

We were now back at the house sitting in the living room. Bella was on my lap staring nervously out the window.

I tightened my grip on her waist possessively. I didn't trust this couple at all, and I hated the way that Erik guy looked at Bella. His thoughts weren't to my liking either. Bella on the other hand was ignoring Erik and glaring daggers at Allie with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice following suit. They all should know they had nothing to worry about. Bella especially. Bella was my whole universe and nothing would ever change that.

Suddenly Bella spoke out angrily "what do you want Cecile for? Because if you don't tell us there is no chance in hell that we'll help you!"

I smiled I loved Bella's spunk.

It appeared apparent though that Allie did not. Erik though to my immense displeasure thought Bella's temper was _hot_. I wanted so badly to tear his twisted mind out of his head. Allie though paid no attention to her husband's thoughts.

"I already told you Bella, that Cecile and Audrey have something of mine that I want back" she said through gritted teeth.

Bella didn't back down though "what is it?"

"None of your business!"

"Well then obviously we can be of no help because after all it really is none of our business" Bella said coldly.

Carlisle and the others seemed a little shocked at Bella's negotiating, but they were pleased at how she was doing it nevertheless.

Allie looked horrified at what Bella had said. Her face remained frozen for quite some time. She seemed to be blocking off her mind from me. She finally spoke "Is it really that important to you all?"

"Well yes, we'd like to know what we're doing before we jump into anything." Carlisle informed her.

"Cecile and I had a falling out about 9 years ago around the time I met Erik. She didn't like the fact that I had fallen in love with a human and was putting her happy lifestyle in danger. She threatened to scare Erik away. So Erik and I eloped. Around a year later we returned so I could retain my possessions that I was forced to leave behind earlier. When we got there I found emptiness.' She said very dramatically.

It sounded to me as if this girl was lying through her teeth. But I couldn't know for sure. Everyone else to my great surprise seemed to have swallowed it, even Emmett who I figured knew Cecile and what she would do.

"Is there something specific that she has that is making you distressed?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes, she has everything. All of my memories, all of my favourite books. She has them all." I was actually starting to believe her now.

So was Carlisle apparently "what can we do to help?" he asked politely.

"Well, we were actually wondering if you'd go with us to The Boule Cramoisie. You see, they go every year. But Erik and I have not been invited because ever since we eloped we have not been a part of a real coven and to be invited as you know you must be a legitimate member of a coven. So if you could take us with you we'd promise not to involve you any farther." she said sounding sincere.

"The last time I had been to The Boule Cramoisie was during the decade I had rebelled against Carlisle. It was an event filled with splendour and I would love to show it to Bella. All of the covens in the world were invited to this event in Marseilles every May. Carlisle had went once he told me, when he was younger so to speak.

We all considered her request carefully. I could tell Bella had no idea what she was talking about so I quickly filled her in, in a quiet whisper.

Everyone's thoughts were excited and willing. Carlisle looked at me for an indication that everyone agreed. I nodded once.

"It's settled then we'll go. Do we need to R.S.V.P or anything?" he asked Allie.

"No I took care of all of that." She reassured him. It irked me that she had so much confidence in her ability to make us help her.

Esme showed Erik and Allie to a guestroom and eventually everyone else drifted away to their own private matters. Bella and I were still sitting on the couch.

"So we're going to the Boule Cramoisie?" she asked sceptically.

I smiled at her and kissed her softly. "Yes, yes we are."

A/N- I hope you all liked it. The Boule Cramoisie is French for The Crimson Ball. And Marseilles is in the lower region of France! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This was another filler the next is the The Boule Cramoisie! I love saying that it's fun you should try it, it rolls off the tongue nicely.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

A/N- My fic is a teenager! Sorry I get really emotional about these things. Anyway thank you to my glorious reviewers, I adore you all. Special thanks to Bec for her excellent writing advice, it means a lot. Ok so here is chapter 13. Oh and if you want to see a picture of me go to Stephenie's website, I'm Libby! (my hair is super bad in that one but oh well.)

Oh and here is a song by The Perishers and Sarah Mclaughlan that's called Pills and the opening lines really reminded me of Twilight. I just wanted to show it to you guys because I liked it. It has absolutely nothing to do with my fic. I am really good at staying on task eh?

The guy sings- _I hope my smile will distract you.  
I hope my fists can fight for two.  
So it never has to show And you'll never_ know

The girl sings- _I hope my love will blind you.  
I hope my arms can bind you.  
So you'll never see.  
What we've grown to be_

Disclaimer- You know the drill, this is the part where I completely disclaim Twilight hence the name disclaimer.

Bella PoV

"Edward, what do I bring to this thing?" I asked him sceptically. We were in our room packing and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Don't ask me! Ask Alice she'll know." He answered uselessly. Men. Never seem to be able to come up with astute fashion advice.

"Fine" I huffed and left the room, trudging down the hall towards Alice's. I knocked once and waited for a response.

"Come on in Bella" I heard Jasper's voice call.

I went in and found Jasper sitting on their couch with a suitcase at his feet being pelted with clothes that were shooting out of the closet. "Alice?" I asked.

"Hi Bella! You need to help me I have no idea what to bring. It's all such a mess and Jasper is being totally useless." Jasper rolled his eyes at this.

"Well I was actually here to ask if you can help me" I told her sadly. We were leaving in two days and my suitcase was void of anything.

She came out of the closet looking disgruntled "let's go ask Rosalie" she muttered and led the way out of the room.

We met Rose halfway down the hall. "Oh thank goodness! I need your help, I have absolutely no idea what to bring. Emmett is just sitting there like dead weight" she ranted and then realizing what she said let out a chuckle.

"We don't know what to pack either." Alice told her glumly.

"We could go ask Esme?" I suggested hopefully.

"No I just left her she has no idea what to bring either" Rose told me.

"Well maybe All-" Alice started.

"Don't even say it!" Rose snarled.

"She's got a point Rose" I told her. I don't know about them but I was desperate. I had absolutely no idea what to bring. In fact I didn't even know how to match things. That whole world of mix and match terrified me.

"Not you too"  
"I vote we just go and ask her" Alice declared.

"I agree, how about you Rose?"

"Fine, but if anyone ever brings this up again I'm denying it ever happened" She told us, her trademark glare making an appearance on her flawless features.

We headed towards the guestroom Erik and Allie were staying in. When we reached the door I heard a beautiful melody coming from inside. I shot a quizzical glance at my sisters before politely knocking on their door.

The music came to an abrupt stop and the door swung open. Allie was standing on the other side of it wearing a flouncy white peasant skirt and a plum coloured off the shoulder sweater. "Hello ladies, can I help you with anything?" she asked innocently. I saw Erik through the crack with a keyboard on his knee sitting on the bed.

I glanced at Alice and Rosalie nervously and they stared pointedly back at me. I cleared my throat "we were wondering if maybe, you could help us pack?" I was desperately trying not to make eye contact.

"I would love to help you all pack." She said obviously taking great pleasure in our discomfort. "So who wants to go first?"

Once again Rosalie and Alice remained silent. I sighed "I will."

"Great! Let's go see what we've got." She said excitedly and grabbed my arm and started to make her way down the hall. It striked me kind of odd that all of a sudden she was so chummy with me. But I shrugged it off and decided to go with the flow.

As soon as the three of us entered Edward made a quick exit, stopping to give me a peck on the cheek on his way out.

Allie wasted no time, she was in my closet in a flash. "Hmm, well I've got to say Bella you have a lovely wardrobe." I smiled pleased. "But most of these things are too casual for The Boule Cramoisie. You're going to need at least 5 ball gowns, and seven cocktail dresses to be safe I would think" she said brusquely.

"Well I don't have any ball gowns" I stated the obvious. When I was shopping with Alice neither of us thought we'd be going to some vampire ball in southern France.

"I know, and I'm guessing that you two don't either?" she asked eying Rosalie and Alice, they both shook their heads unwilling to meet her forceful stare. "Well then, shopping it is!" she said gleefully.

Both Alice and Rosalie perked up at this I on the other hand let out a small groan. Even though I now had the perfect body and a closet big enough to hold anything shopping still didn't tempt me in any way.

"Don't complain Bella this will be oodles of fun, I promise you!" Ugh, I really didn't like people who used the word oodles, I mean who does that?

"Ok, then" I said completely unconvinced.

"I'll drive!" Alice shouted and headed for the stairs at a run, Rosalie hot at her heels. Allie turned to look at me a small smile on her perfect lips.

"Don't worry, it will be completely painless I promise." She said with a wink that I so didn't trust. "Shall we?" she motioned for the door.

I nodded and gave her a smile and walked swiftly out the door.

Alice and Rosalie were waiting downstairs with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Erik, and Edward and Emmett, all of them were wearing coats so I guess we were all going. Shopping with men, ooh this was just going to be oodles of fun.

Edward was holding my jacket for me and he helped me slide it on when I reached him. "You ready for some shopping?" he smiled cheerfully at me.

"Sure" I said smiling not quite as cheerfully.

When we reached the boutiques we split up into two groups. The men went to Armani to get their tuxes and some other things. And the women went off to see if Oscar de la Renta had something new. The guys promised to come see us when they were done because chances were we'd take longer than them. Once in the store Allie grabbed hold of Esme and led her to a huge private dressing room that was filled with racks of beautiful clothes. Alice, Esme, and Rose and I were in shock.  
"I called ahead" she winked. She began picking out gowns and holding them up against Esme's perfect frame. She chose five of them and told Esme to try them on. We all turned our backs and waited while she changed. When she was done we turned around. She looked absolutely stunning in a soft sage green sarong styled dress, with her caramel hair hanging beautifully over her shoulders. This dress definitely was a winner.

"Perfect" breathed Allie. Esme smiled, and agreed that the dress was very pretty. She tried the other 4 on and all of them looked just as spectacular.

Next was Alice. She went through the same process she did with Esme. We all turned our backs and waited. When we turned around Alice was looking gorgeous in a canary yellow strapless gown. The contrast between her jet black hair and her dress was striking.

Allie was a miracle worker. She did all of this wordlessly, just shaking her head when something was wrong and nodding when it looked good. It was now Rosalie's turn. I could tell she was slightly hesitant about letting Allie pick her clothes. She rarely even let Alice do that. When we turned around we saw Rosalie looking positively radiant in a silk plum coloured frock. It was something right out of the fifties, Emmett was definitely going to like this.

"Ok your turn now, Bella" Allie told me. I gulped and the rest of them burst out laughing.

Allie began searching the racks furiously. At the end of her rampage she was holding 5 ball gowns with a knowing smile on her face.

She held one out to me and I took it, all of them turned their backs to me. I stripped down and stepped into the dress. It fit like a custom made glove, that was for sure.

All four of them slowly turned around and I watched as simultaneously all four jaws dropped. Was it really that bad? Oh god only me. Here I thought it was impossible for vampires to look bad in anything. Heck! I even thought they would look good in potato sacks. Obviously once again I was the exception.

Just my luck, at that precise moment all the guys came in. Now Edward was going to see me looking absolutely hideous. All of the men just stood in the doorway, all of their mouths slightly open. Was I really that grotesque?

Edward PoV

I felt my mouth hang open but I didn't close it. I couldn't close it, I was too stunned. There was Bella looking like pure heaven. I had never seen a more luscious thing in my entire eternity.

She was standing there in front of the girls wearing this beautiful strapless soft blue coloured floor length gown. It had small crystals along the bodice going down to the floor. She was breathtaking I couldn't even find the words to describe such beauty. Her lovely chocolate locks were draped over her shoulder exposing her gorgeous swanlike neck. It was pure ecstasy just to look at her. And then in a flash she was gone, but I still smelled her. She must've used her power but why? She looked enchanting, there was no reason on earth why such a precious thing should be kept out of sight.

Bella PoV

I hated how they were looking at me like that. I mean I know I must've looked pretty awful but there was no need just to stand there and not say anything. I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable, and I lost control of emotions. Because one second I was visible and the next I wasn't.

I saw Allie and Erik's eyes widen in shock. The other's faces just turned to annoyance. "Why did you do that?" Alice asked exasperated. I couldn't believe her! Why would I just want to stand here looking hideous?

"Well, just because I look awful there is absolutely no reason to stare. In fact I find it quite rude" I said indignantly.

At this all nine vampires doubled over in hysterics. I made myself visible for the sole purpose of them being able to see what I hoped to be killer glare.

"Bella--" Rosalie gasped as she clutched her stomach for dear life still shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

Edward was the first one to recover. He approached me slowly. God this was going to be embarrassing, here he was walking towards me like a god while I'm standing here like an idiot.

When he reached me he lifted a pale hand and rested it on my cheek and put his other hand on my waist. "Oh Bella" he sighed. "When will you see how beautiful you are?" he whispered into my ear.

If I could have blushed I would've thankfully, that was no longer an option on the list of involuntary reactions to my gorgeous boyfriend's shows of affection.

My body opted to stop breathing, which was way more convenient for me now that it wasn't entirely necessary. Edward chuckled and bent his head to my neck and began to softly kiss me.

By this time the whole family had stopped the hysterics and were now smirking at Edward and I.

The next day and a half seemed to go by in a blur. I found myself growing strangely excited for The Boule Cramoisie. It became extremely hard to sit through Trig, while daydreaming about the wonders of France.

Finally it was time to leave for the airport in Seattle. I was actually bouncing in my seat on Edward's lap.

When we got there we checked our bags and went through security and boarded our plane. The flight was an excruciating twelve hours and 51 minutes long. I contented myself with running my hands through Edward's hair and listening to him whispering that he loved me. This was definitely the way to fly.

When we landed and exited the plane, I was relieved to see the sun safely hidden behind the clouds. All the guys collected our baggage as well as their own at the baggage claim.

Carlisle then took the initiative and led the way to the Porsche rental car kiosk. To my great shock he started up a conversation with the man in completely fluent french. Eventually everyone began talking french except for me and Rosalie who told she just never found the time to learn. All I had to go on were two years of AP classes of French back at my school in Phoenix. I could see communication becoming quite a problem on this trip. Carlisle got each couple their own vehicle except for Erik and Allie who got their own one, he also gave us a map to the castle where The Boule and all the festivities would be held and where we would all stay. Edward and I walked hand in hand through the airport and out the exit towards the rental car parking lot. The lady there directed us to the most fun looking car I've ever seen. It was powder blue and had doors that went up on their hinges. Edward laughed at my excitement but seemed just as excited as me when the lady told him how much horsepower that baby had.

Edward drove for about 40 minutes before suddenly swerving off into a deserted lane. Or what I thought was a deserted lane until we came to end of said lane. When Carlisle and Edward said castle they weren't lying, this place put the legendary Versailles to shame. It was giant looming structure that had ivy growing up it's grey stone walls. But this isn't what stunned me the most.

Stretching out in front of the castle was a humongous field, covered in multi-coloured silk tents with beautiful vampires running around beneath them, mingling, playing athletics, and much much more. We were here. This was The Boule Cramoisie in all it's splendour.

a/n-There is chapter 13. It's probably riddledwith grammar and spelling mistakes but don't worry I've found a beta. So next chapterwill be better. Thanks again Fickshonal! REVIEW! I mean that. Don't you dare exit this page with leaving a review! Yes I'm talking to you. Hey you person reading my author's note, go review! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer **is **imaginative enough to dream up Twilight. I however am not. My subconsious mind is pretty blank..heehee.

A/N- Hey all you beautiful people who reviewed! Thanks to Sillia who helped me with my translation you're great! And one earth shattering applause for fickshonal! She is the best beta ever! You'll probably notice my story is no longer riddled with grammar mistakes! Here's chapter 14!

Bella PoV

"Wow," I breathed, absolutely shocked at what I was seeing. I just couldn't believe this was real.

Edward chuckled at my awestruck face. "You like it, Bella?" he asked his voice more alluring than usual.

I just nodded, not meeting his gaze still staring out into the sea of silk and beauty. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked over to the parking attendant and gave him the keys to the Porsche. He then began to lead me farther down the lane and past the tents towards the castle.

By that time everyone else had arrived and they were beginning to catch up to us. "Hey Bella, do you want to go for a hunt later?" Emmett asked me. Emmett and I were now hunting buddies as he put it, because we both tended to get a little over aggressive when we hunt.

"They don't hunt at the Boule Cramoisie Emmett," Carlisle told him before I could answer.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked horror playing across his face, at the thought of being deprived of his favorite hobby and food source.

"They have bottled blood already ready to be drunk," Edward explained.

"Human or animal?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Both, it's really your choice. Some vampires here hunt animals and some well...don't," Carlisle said a look of disgust beginning to show on his face.

We were now standing in front of a pair of at least 15 feet high dark mahogany doors. Carlisle stepped forward and tugged down on a large rope hanging in front of the door, creating a large gonging sound. Instantly the door swung open to reveal a beautiful girl in a French maid's uniform with a friendly fake smile plastered to her face.

"Invitation?" she asked, her accent suggesting she was North American. .

Allie took out some papers from her handbag and gave them to the girl. She scanned them briefly before putting them in her apron.

"Right this way," she turned and walked effortlessly back into the dark castle. Carlisle and Esme went first followed by Edward and I and then the rest of them.

We entered into a gigantic marbled floored foyer with a breathtaking fountain in the middle, shooting up crimson colored water. This place was unbelievable.

Cecile PoV

"We will be landing in Marseilles in less than five minutes. We would ask you now to put your trays in the upright position and lock them and make sure all carry-on items are stored safely under the seat or in an overhead storage compartment. Thank you for flying American Airlines, enjoy France," some helmet-haired flight attendant droned through the speaker.

I sighed; I was not looking forward to The Ball this year. What would she do when she saw me? Probably attack me with a pencil no doubt. I would give anything if this plane would just turn around, but it seemed to me like this was what Audrey truly wanted. And I was in no place whatsoever to deny her anything.

My body shifted in my seat and I realized that we were landing. I was now just one step closer to meeting my fate.

Edward PoV

I loved watching Bella's face light up with joy every time she saw something that astounded her. She was just as wondrous to me as this castle was to her.

The maid led us up a grand staircase and down a hall and then up 4 flights of stairs that went up into one of the turrets. When she reached the top she stopped at a door and unlocked it. She motioned for Bella and me to enter. "Cocktails and dancing will be beginning shortly, I suggest that you prepare," she said promptly in an uptight way.

I gripped Bella's waist and entered the room nodding to the maid before closing the door.

The bedroom was beautifully decorated. It was completely circular shaped. It looked like a bedchamber one would find in the Tudor era. The walls had stone with hand woven tapestries draped over them. The bed was made of the finest mahogany, with beautiful intricate carving up and down the bedposts. And it had a giant luxurious lace canopy hanging above it.

I heard Bella let out a gasp and I smiled at her. I set down our bags and pulled her into my arms and began to trail kisses along her neck. I felt her shiver, so I took that as encouragement and continued. I starting pushing her towards the bed, she giggled and pulled back to my great irritation.

"Ed, we have to go downstairs for the party. It is beginning shortly and you know that we really must prepare," she said in a perfect imitation of the maid. I burst out laughing and reluctantly let her out of my embrace.

Bella PoV

I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. It had been a week since I'd been changed, but we still hadn't. It was just never the right time what with Allie and Erik arriving and having to make an immediate departure to France. But now it was the right time and place and yet I just couldn't. To be quite honest with myself I was thankful we had the party to go to. It wasn't as though I didn't want to, I was afraid. Of what, I had no clue.

I went over to where Edward had put our suitcases and began to search through mine looking for one of the many cocktail dresses Allie had chosen for me. Edward put on black pants and a black button up. Needless to say he looked devastatingly handsome; if vampires could swoon I would've been on the floor out like a light.

For myself, I chose a flirty pink flapper dress that fit me like a dream and a cute pair of pink Manolo Blahnik kitten heeled shoes. "You look gorgeous," Edward whispered in my ear coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you ready to head downstairs?"

I nodded and we left the room hand in hand. Instead of going down the grand staircase that we went up earlier, Edward led me through a series of doors until reaching a long hallway.

At the end of the hallway there was another set of large French doors. This time two male servants stood on either side in uniform. When we reached them they nodded their heads respectfully and opened both doors.

I felt my eyes bulge and my jaw drop. One hundred dazzling couples at least were twirling gracefully in front of us to a beautiful melody. I spotted Jasper and Alice among them and I saw Rosalie and Emmett mingling with another couple across the marbled floor. The room's ceiling seemed to be a mile high, with a giant candlelit chandelier hanging beautifully down, its crystals shining glamorously in the flame's light.

"So do you want to dance?" Edward hummed into my ear.

I nodded happily, I was no longer afraid of making an embarrassing spectacle of myself on the dance floor.

Cecile PoV

"Why are we always late for this every year?" Audrey groaned, as I tried to maneuver myself into my pale yellow cocktail dress in the backseat of our rental Audi.

"Probably because you never let me show you how to work Expedia," I said as I zipped up my dress. Audrey was simply awful at booking flights, but she always insists that she do it anyway. Pretty much guaranteeing us an arrival time 20 minutes before the first cocktail party.

Audrey swerved off the road onto Cramoisie Lane. Within seconds, the grand castle came into view. Somehow, every year it managed to awe me. We came to a stop right in front of the main doors. Instantly, two members of the staff opened our doors.

"Invitation?" a tall handsome man in a uniform asked Audrey in a silky voice.

She opened her black satin clutch that matched her dress and gave him some papers. He looked at them for a short moment before handing them to his partner. "Would you like your bags in your rooms, Miss Kendall?" he asked politely.

Audrey nodded and handed the Audi's keys over to his partner before entering the ancient castle. I followed quickly after her. We walked in silence, our four inch heels clicking against the marble floors, both of us not knowing what would happen when we entered that ballroom.

Edward PoV

Bella nodded and I led her to the dance floor. She had absolutely no idea how radiant she looked tonight. To my great distaste I wasn't the only one who thought so, Bella seemed to have many admirers this evening. Though, who could blame them? She was the most exquisite thing in the room. I just wanted it to be clear she was mine and definitely not theirs.

Once we reached the middle of the dance floor, a slow waltz began filter through the air. I made the first step and Bella smiled at me. We began to twirl gracefully to the other side of the room. I knew Bella wasn't quite sure of the steps but she followed my leading wonderfully. On a turn I saw some old acquaintances wave at me. I gave a slight nod of acknowledgment before turning my full attention back to my Bella. Hopefully they wouldn't try to anew our friendship. I would hate to think of the chaos that could ensue if something were to go wrong. And something probably would.

Cecile PoV

We reached the tall regal wooden doors that opened to the grand ballroom. Outside them was another pair of men dressed in uniform. They both bowed their heads respectfully before opening the doors.

I was greeted by the sweet notes of a slow waltz and the images of silk dresses spinning around the floor. I smiled despite myself, I loved to dance and I was fairly good at it too. All I needed to find was a decent partner and I could dance the night away.

Suddenly a pink silk clothed brunette spun by us in the arms of a bronze haired man that looked eerily like Edward Cullen. Could that be Bella in his arms? What would she be doing here? I was so excited, that I almost forgot about the reason I was here myself. I dearly hoped that there was a chance Bella would forgive me and we could be friends.

Audrey nudged me gently me in the ribs and pointed to the other side of the room where I saw my sister in a turquoise halter dress and her good for nothing musician husband mingling with another couple.

"What?" I asked rather harshly. There was no way I was going over there, I wasn't the one to come here and make up and I certainly wanted no part of it. The only way I could see Allie and I reconciling is if she swallowed her pride and apologized to me. But knowing her, that was highly unlikely.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned as she began to cross the floor. Her eyes were pleading and filled with sad hope. There was no other option. I squared my shoulders and tossed back my mane of corn silk hair, and took one huge unnecessary breath before following.

Allie PoV

I laughed at something the other couple was saying before I flipped my hair and scanned the room. My eyes focused in on the redhead and blonde that had just entered. They were here. They began to weave their way through the dancing couples toward us. I poked Erik in warning. He looked over my shoulder, his eyes darkened visibly when he saw them. I held on to his arm to hold him back. He could be extremely protective sometimes. He settled for placing me behind his broad shoulders and holding tightly on to my hand.

Audrey, my _mother, _reached us first, her eyes were sad but somehow hopeful looking. "Hello Allie," she said cautiously, peering as close as she dared over Erik's shoulders.

I stepped out of Erik's protective shadow, still holding his hand. "Hi Audrey," I said confidently. I knew it hurt her when I called her by her name. But she had to know that I had no intention of backing down from my position.

I saw a pang of hurt flash through her eyes but it quickly went away. Cecile came to stand beside her, her eyes were hard and cold they reminded me of the stone of this great castle.

"Allie, Erik," she nodded curtly, her expression still impassive.

Emmett PoV

"Why don't we go upstairs" Rose whispered seductively into my ear, her sweet breath tickling my neck.

I was just about to reply 'hell yes', before I saw her. She was wearing my favorite color yellow. I always said she looked stunning in it. She was talking to Allie, but it was starting to look more like arguing. Erik was getting closer and closer to her, his fists clenched. It looked like Allie said something pretty nasty to Cecile because she flung herself at her. But before she landed on her, Erik threw her against the wall making a loud crash. Everyone had stopped dancing now and was beginning to stare.

After that, instincts took over. I hurled myself across the room, struck Erik down with one swing of my fist and then I proceeded to pick him up again and continually strike. It was like I just couldn't stop, I was in blind rage.

Bella PoV

It all happened so fast. One moment I was swirling in Edward's arms blissfully happy, the next I see Emmett practically fly across the room and begin to beat the crap out of Erik for reasons that were beyond me.

The realization hit when I saw Cecile slumped against the far wall of the room wearing a pained expression. I quickly disentangled myself from Edward's grasp and ran to her.

"Cecile?" I asked worriedly helping her sit up. Erik must have hit her pretty hard to inflict this much pain.

"Hi Bella," she said weakly.

I gently lifted her to her feet and steadied her. I looked over my shoulder at the brawl; Edward and Jasper were now unsuccessfully trying to hold Emmett back from a very awful looking Erik who was still bold enough to be shouting threats.

Edward looked at me and signaled for me to leave with Cecile. I nodded, and threw Cecile's arm over my shoulder and headed for the exit.

I brought her to mine and Edward's room and set her down on the bed. I sat myself down on a comfy antique armchair in the corner.

"So..." I started unsure of what to say.

"You look lovely, Bella," Cecile said sincerely, looking at me. I realized that she hadn't seen me since that night.

"Thanks" I said brushing it off; slightly embarrassed I didn't like people commenting on my appearance, it made me uncomfortable.

"No you really are beautiful, there's no need to be embarrassed. I bet people tell you that all the time," She spoke clearly, her strength returning quickly.

Now I was extremely uncomfortable, I squirmed in my chair fighting my emotions that were yelling at me to disappear. But as usual they won, and I heard Cecile gasp.

"Bella y-you're…." she stuttered looking around as if I wasn't really there but I knew she smelled me.

"Invisible?" I supplied.

A/N- I know that whole chapter was a tad cryptic but don't worry all will be explained. NOW GO REVIEW! Yeah go right now, click the button and review! Don't leave my page without reviewing! Don't you dare!


	15. Chapter 15

This is an author's note, I know I am an awful hypocrite. In my profile it says 'I hate writers who just post author notes' and yet here I am posting an author's note. Shame on me! 

I have two fairly important things to announce though, First is that I'll be changing my penname, so if you look at my updates and the writer's name is different you'll know. I am changing it to Freesia. The reason I am doing that is so I'll have the same name on the Twilight Lexicon as I do here.

Second, I know I haven't updated for like a month. And that is inexcusable, seeing as how I kind of said that I'd update in like 2 days. I completely understand if you forgot about me and my stories.

And I have one more note!

I am suffering from a terrible writer's block, I mean it. My head is actually aching. So if you have any ideas that you'd like to share, please do.

Alright so please don't hate me. I promise, I mean PROMISE, I will update this weekend. Just please give me some feedback.

Libs


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I have returned! Haha, miss me? I know I must be quite an unfamiliar face er… name I should say. But I just got a little preoccupied this past 3 months at the Lexicon. I've been sucked in! Honestly, I practically live there now, I think I might be obsessed. And then I was in Forks for a week. And then when I finally returned to so much had changed! There's like over 600 stories right now in the Twilight section! I can't even keep up. Anyway, sorry I'm rambling. Oh wait, I need to give some acknowledgement to the lovely PeteStump er Kait, for giving me ideas! She is my treadmill dancing buddy! WOOT! 

Disclaimer- Hah! I wish. The ever brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters, I am merely a rabid fan, who will feed you to man eating lizards if you don't do my bidding! Yeah, pretty sure I said PECAN SANDIES! I'm alright..really I'm fine!

Edward PoV

As soon as I saw Bella and Cecile make a safe exit, I turned my attention back to the fight at hand.

Both Jasper and I were giving all our strength trying to restrain Emmett. Allie and Alice were both trying to get Erik to walk away, but he wouldn't budge. As for Rosalie; she hadn't moved from her stance at the other side of the dance floor. He expression was unreadable, her mind blank. I couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now.

"Let. Me. Go." Emmett said through gritted teeth, his anger showing no sign of dwindling.

I craned my neck over Emmett's massive shoulder and nodded at Jasper. Emmett wasn't going to like this, but it needed to be done. Jasper closed his eyes and focused on Emmett.

His struggling became less and less forceful, and his resistance began to weaken greatly.

"Where's Cecile" he asked, his eyes rapidly darting around the room.

"Don't worry Bella took her upstairs. If I were you though, I'd focus my attention somewhere else" I warned him, turning him around and pointedly staring at his very displeased wife.

Emmett's shoulders sagged, he looked at Jasper and I for help.

Jasper shrugged and walked over to Alice. I gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm before following Jasper.

Jasper and Alice were gathered in a corner with Esme and Carlisle.

"I don't think that some stolen clothes, and an unblessed marriage would be reason enough to get into a fistfight" Jasper said, untrustingly.

"Well that's what they all told us happened," Esme answered. "We should just believe them, and let them work it out for themselves. There's no reason we _have_ to be involved in this mess."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at her. "Well dear, I think we already are. And if you're forgetting, Emmett and Rosalie are in some, how shall I say it? Marital distress, thanks to Cecile. I think we should look around and ask some people, and try to figure it all out. Everyone in this ballroom almost, has crossed paths with each other, and they all love to gossip, so ask around, alright?"

We all nodded.

Cecile PoV

"Invisible," I echoed, staring at her in disbelief.

She nodded. "So," she said. "How do you think that's so?" she asked, point blank.

It's strange, the one feeling that I could always identify correctly turned out to be her reality. "I guess, I've experienced that feeling once or twice" I allowed, not meeting her eyes.

She smiled, "I thought so."

Edward PoV

I weaved my way through the now dancing couples, ignoring the curious and gossipy thoughts drifting through their minds, all I wanted was to get to Bella.

I truly sympathized with Emmett and his situation, but to me the solution was clear; Emmett's married. As in he promised to love one person forever, and never leave no matter what. That's what marriage means. At least to me that is.

"Edward!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sight of a very bewildered looking Audrey coming towards me.

I forced my lips into a polite smile and approached her. "Hello Audrey."

"Could you please take me to Cecile?" She asked, her voice resembling a frantic mother's.

"Of course," I gestured for her to follow me, and continued on my way to mine and Bella's suite.

I could hear the unnerving sounds of Audrey's heels clacking against the hard floor behind me, and her erratic breathing. I could tell she was quite worked up.

We passed the short walk in a complete awkward silence. Neither of us, really knowing what would be appropriate to say in this particular situation.

Finally we reached the large oak doors that led to mine and Bella's suite. Just like a gentleman should, I opened the door for Audrey and gestured for her to enter first.

I filed closely in behind, and shut the door. Cecile was perched on the bed, and Bella was curled up on one of the antique armchairs, in mid conversation. She looked up at me, with her startling crimson eyes and smiled.

I returned her smile happily. Cecile was glaring balefully up at Audrey, as if daring her to say something.

Audrey looked quite taken back, but opened her mouth to speak anyway "Cecile let's get you back to your room, you've had a bad night an-"

"And what?" Cecile challenged. "Of course I've had a bad night! What the hell were you expecting in the first place?" She fired off. "Did you honestly think, she'd be happy to see us Audrey? That she'd be happy to see me? After all we put her through, because you thought it was best? Huh?" She was now standing and leaning venomously towards Audrey, sneering in distaste.

Audrey's lip quivered, she outstretched her hand to the angry blonde in front of her, but Cecile slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," the look in Cecile's eyes, was astonishingly dark, and her mind was no better. There was so much pain, it made my own body feel hollow just watching it all float aimlessly around her head, as if it were trapped there.

"At least come back to the room Cecile, we can talk, and try to figure ourselves out," she said motherly.

Cecile looked at her in disbelief and let out a snort. She sauntered back over to the bed and plopped down. "There's no way, I'm coming back with you" she said this without looking in Audrey's direction at all, she focused her attention on the size of her cuticles instead.

Audrey turned her head away for a moment, and then gave me a pleading look.

I just shrugged. I didn't want to get caught up in all of the controversy, it seemed a little to stressful for my first 'real' vacation with Bella.

Audrey glanced once more at Cecile, before nodding, and sweeping out of the room.

Now the only question was; what were we going to do with Cecile?

"Can I stay here, guys?" She looked up at us hopefully.

I was just about to say no, when Bella cut in.

"Of course you can Cecile" she said with a comforting smile.

I looked at Bella shocked. My face clearly displaying the horror I felt. "Are you sure darling?" I looked at her deeply, trying to 'dazzle' her.

She didn't blink. "Of course I'm sure Edward, Cecile needs us."

I sighed, and gave her a nod, and loosened my bowtie. If I were human, I would have definitely needed a drink.

"Edward, come sit with us!" Bella encouraged.

I sighed, I would've loved to sit with Bella and hold her, but not with our new roommate around.

She stuck out her lower lip, and blinked her long sooty eyelashes. I am such a goner. The phrase 'if you can't beat 'em join 'em' floated through my mind before there was a knock at the door. Emmett.

_'Edward looked alright tonight. Bella looked lovely too. Edward is such a gentlemen, he's really is a stand up kind of guy..'_

He must want something. An even longer string of compliments began to flow before I'd even opened up the door.

"Yes Emmett?" I sighed, opening the door. I was shocked with what I found on the other side. Emmett had somehow lost his blazer, and his left sleeve was ripped off, and now hanging pathetically by a single string.

"What happened?" I asked aghast, although I had a pretty good idea.

"Rosalie."

"Ah," was all I said on the subject. It wasn't as though he didn't slightly deserve it. "So what is it that you need?"

"Well you see, Rosalie isn't very pleased with me at the moment" he said nervously, mentally continuing the praise of my shoes.

"I don't imagine she would be."

"And well.. I need a place to crash." He said it in a hurry, still looking at my shoes.

"Crash? Emmett none of need to crash. Haven't you ever noticed, that when it gets dark, you don't sleep?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah but still, what am I supposed to do for like 10 hours?" he asked.

"Have you tried Carlisle and Esme?" I suggested hopefully, one refugee was more than enough.

"They told me to come to you," I mentally cursed my 'parents'.

"Jasper and Alice?"

"They told me to go to Carlisle and Esme," he said glumly.

I sighed, there was no one left to send him off to. "Come in then," I muttered.

"Well this is great," Emmett said from behind me. "You and Bella have always been my favorite, don't tell Alice or Jasper th-" he stopped when he saw Cecile.

She stopped mid-laugh, and looked up at him bewildered, from her perch on the bed. Bella just gawked, and looked worriedly at his sleeve.

"Emmett needs a place to 'crash'." I said, and went over to where Bella was sitting and scooped her up and sat back down with her in my lap. What the hell? I was beyond the point of caring who saw me make out with my girlfriend.

"Oh okay," Bella said, a tad flustered, at just being picked up and moved.

Emmett just sat awkwardly in the armchair opposite Bella and I. I tried to kiss Bella's neck but she swatted me away, and stared pointedly at Emmett, sitting less than two feet away.

I growled, and looked around irritably. This was going to be a long twelve hours.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Cecile asked trying to make her voice cheerful, to alleviate the massive tension in the room. She was unbearably uncomfortable, for the past five minutes she had been considering hiding under our bed.

Emmett and I said nothing, and for awhile it was silence.

"Oh I know!" Bella burst out gleefully making me smile.

"Yes?" I swooped in and kissed her cheek.

"Let's play cards!" Cards? Was she serious?

"Okay." Cecile said, perking up.

"Yeah alright," Emmett agreed pulling the small coffee table between our chairs, in front of the bed so Cecile could reach to play.

"Cecile, there's a complimentary deck in the first drawer of the night table," Bella told her. I shot her a quizzical look.

"I noticed it while getting ready?" She shrugged.

"So what are we going to play?" Cecile asked, shuffling the deck like a pro. "Poker?" Emmett suggested.

"I can't play poker," Bella said sadly, pouting.

"It's okay, be on my team, I always win," I whispered into her ear. Much to my delight, she took a shaky intake of breath.

"Hey this isn't fair!" Cecile exclaimed. "Not only does Edward have the advantage to see into our minds, but now Bella does too!"

"You just have to learn how to block him out," Emmett told her, I scowled. "Here, you can be on my team, that way we might have a better chance" he said, motioning for Cecile to sit on his chair's armrest.

"Okay," she giggled, and plopped herself down.

Bella and I exchanged nervous looks. Even though Bella considered Cecile a friend, we still had similar opinions on Emmett's behaviour, and how Rosalie was suffering.

"So who wants to deal?" Emmett asked, already his fierce competitiveness creeping into his tone.

"Ooh me!" Cecile volunteered, reaching out to grab the deck.

Bella fidgeted nervously on my lap. "Don't worry, just follow me, and keep your poker face on." I told her, nuzzling her neck.

"P-p-poker face?" She asked, stuttering, I loved that I could make her like this.

"You know? Neutral, it's very easy to learn about a person's hand of cards by their facial expression," I told her.

"Oh okay," she said looking more worried by the second.

I glanced over at Emmett and Cecile and frowned. The only word to describe whatb they were doing was, cannoodling. She had her arm on his shoulder and was laughing at something he was saying, and his arm was on behind the chair, resting behind her head. Both of them were positively glowing, I was suddenly a bit peeved with Emmett.

I heard the door open, both Bella and I looked up.

"Emmett? Emmett? We need to talk." Rosalie.

She came out of the hallway and into our room. Cecile was frozen in place, and Emmett was wearing a poker face; completely neutral, showing no emotion.

Rosalie's eyes bulged when she took in the scene. I was a little worried, I might have to hold her back, but even then, I'm not sure I would. Her mind was a mess of rage and well.. Rage.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them, clearly trying to gain control of herself. "What the hell?" Was all she said before she stormed out, her heels making angry banging sounds as she retreated down the marble hall.

I looked at Emmett and cocked my head towards the door.

He nodded and got up, and sprinted out the door.

Emmett PoV

My mind was a complete raging war. Each side was snapping at each other like rabid dogs. Both were insatiable. I was being pulled in two completely different directions. And even though that cutting one loose and giving myself to another would solve the trouble, I just couldn't bring myself to.

I flew down the marble stair case and out the heavy front doors, into the pitch blackness of night.

I came within sight of Rosalie quickly; she was only walking at human pace.

"Rose!" I called out, swiftly coming into stride with her.

She didn't answer, but instead chose to speed up and run.

"Come on Rose!" I yelled, chasing after her. "Please, just stop, we need to talk."

Of course Rosalie being Rosalie sped up instead. There was only one way I was going to get her to talk or at least listen to me. I crouched down, and then went off like a bullet. I shot across the front lawn and tackled her to the ground, instinctively wrapping my arms around her so she wouldn't get hurt; however impossible that could be.

Surprisingly she didn't struggle in my grasp. Her face was turned away from mine, but I could see pain on it. Her mouth was sunken and thin and her eyes were half closed. I couldn't believe I had made her feel this way.

"Rose," I whisper, pained.

She turned her face towards, and failed from concealing a strangled silent sob. "Emmett, you need to choose."


End file.
